A Very Bloated Schnee
by DudeManGuy
Summary: What used to be short solo belly inflation fic starring Weiss Schnee, some crazy powerful Coke and Mentos-esque bloating and Weiss enjoying it in a very NSFW way, but it eventually became a much bigger thing thanks to a commissioner over on DeviantArt.
1. A Solo Act

With a reputation like hers, Weiss Schnee could easily get privacy whenever she needed it. Today was a day when she desperately needed it. Telling her teammates that she wanted peace and quiet to study in their dorm room after classes gave her more than enough to do what she needed to do. She locked the dorm's door and took her bag into the bathroom, locking that door behind her too. She set her bag down on the counter next to the sink and looked herself over in the mirror above the sink. Most days her own appearance in her class uniform wasn't even worth thinking about, but today her appearance was of the utmost importance.

'I'm so slim and small,' she thought to herself as she ran her hands down over her school jacket and her flat stomach. 'Too small, in fact.' She tore herself away from her reflection and took a bottle of dark, fizzy liquid, a roll of tailor-made mints and a small plastic cup from her bag. She couldn't help but let a devilish smirk sneak on to her face. 'I'll have that fixed in no time, even if it's just for an hour or so.'

She quickly filled up the plastic cup from the sink and tore open the roll of mints, preparing for later. Then, she twisted open the bottle and took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves. 'You've prepared for this moment for a month, you can do this,' she told herself, before taking one last deep breath and beginning to chug the fizzy drink. The carbonation stung her mouth, it was stronger than anything she had seen available for the public, just like she had hoped. Like she had practiced before, she stopped about a third of the way through the bottle for air and to check how she looked. With her very slim frame even the relatively small amount had begun to have an effect on her belly, even if it was only noticeable to Weiss' highly observant eyes. She took a third of the mints and her cup of water, popping the mints in her mouth and washing them down whole. She took a moment to check if it was working. The rapid growth of her belly and the brief feeling of tightness, which quickly disappeared as her belly adjusted to its new size, made it very clear that it was definitely working. The constant shift from tight and uncomfortable to adjusted and comfortable was strange for Weiss, but she savoured every moment her belly made her feel like she was approaching her limit, yet enjoyed the moments when that tightness went away and her limits increased, almost teasing her, telling her to go bigger. She looked at her belly and how it began to strain the buttons on her blouse, jacket and vest and now she had to fight the urge to unbutton them right then and there.

"When's the baby due, Weiss?" She asked her reflection, putting on a deeper voice. "Oh, in about 5 months," She answered herself in her normal voice as she stroked her growing belly. She snatched up the fizzy drink and began chugging again. As she took in gulps of the drink she felt her belly grow larger and larger, pushing the waistline of her skirt and panties down by itself as it pushed the blouse, vest and jacket's buttons to their limits. Another third of the bottle later she stopped and caught her breath. "Did I say 5? I meant 1," she corrected as her belly kept bloating outwards. She set the bottle down and washed down another third of her mints. Her belly surged forward, keeping Weiss enraptured and making her weak at the knees. "Oh, and I'm having twins," she added breathily as her jacket button popped open, followed by a vest button, then another.

She eagerly swiped the fizzy drink and began finishing it off. The sound of blouse and vest buttons giving out combined with Weiss' muffled moans of pleasure as she kept drinking. Her free hand rubbed her growing orb of a belly, fighting the urge to dip below her skirt's waistline. She discarded the empty bottle without a care and washed down the last of the mints as quickly as she could. Her belly rocketed outward, finishing off the last of the buttons covering her belly as her belly became a large, perfect sphere. Weiss took a step back from the sink and looked down at her belly. She grinned lazily as she saw it block out her feet and most of the ground beneath her.

"Much bigger," she whispered. She gave her firm belly a hard slap, sending a shiver and a jolt of pleasure up her spine. "Much better," she moaned, leaning on the counter to keep her wobbling knees from giving out on her. Her globe-like belly rested on the counter, the coldness of the tiled countertop forcing a quick gasp out of Weiss as she locked eyes with the icy blue eyes of her reflection. "Much sexier," she breathed, running a hand over her belly and into her soaked panties. She would finally let herself give in to her burning urges.

She began furiously pumping two of her fingers into her core, building pleasure almost instantly. She let go of the counter and carefully sat herself down on the floor, keeping the thrusts going as she got comfortable again. She started circling her thumb over her throbbing and desperate clit, pairing that with her other hand fingering her navel to send her brain to new heights of ecstasy. She let out a loud, guttural moan, not caring who could hear her. In fact, the only thing she cared about now was her massive, firm belly and finishing herself off. Her mind began to blank as the waves of pleasure got stronger and stronger and began hitting her whole body. Her walls began rhythmically clenching around her fingers as she crashed over the edge and her whole body bucked outward. Her auto-pilot mind kept her hand going faster and faster, sending her into orgasm after mind-blowing orgasm as her moans turned into screams while her other hand helped by slapping her firm belly again and again, heightening the sheer power of Weiss' orgasms.

When Weiss finally wrenched control of her mental faculties away from her lust, she lay down on the tiled floor and tried to catch her breath. The last quarter of an hour had turned into a hazy, ecstasy filled blur, with only her slowly receding belly to remind her of what happened. She shuddered as she removed her hand from her core, causing an aftershock of pleasure to roll through her. She let out a short burp and her and immediately shot up her clean hand to cover her mouth. Her mind immediately cleared, giving her the realisation that she now had to recover and clean up in order to keep her team in the dark about her session, assuming that her less than subtle orgasms went unheard through some miracle. But that could wait. She had a big, beautiful belly to savour while it lasted, and many, many belly rubs to give herself.


	2. Working Together, Getting Bigger

Getting to enjoy some free time out in Vale was a rarity for Beacon Academy students, a rarity that Weiss Schnee was taking full advantage of. So many errands to run, so many things to order to get sent up to Beacon, so little time. That was the line of thinking that drew Weiss into a shortcut through a dark alleyway. She was a trained fighter, she thought, nothing would be able to stop her. Then, as she ran through the alley, a woman with a parasol leapt from behind a dumpster in front of her. Quick as a flash, Weiss drew her rapier and pointed it at the assailant. After a moment, she recognised the woman. She was the one that helped Roman Torchwick escape that night he rampaged through Vale in a Paladin mech. Weiss didn't know her name, but she was sure it was her, since she hadn't seen many other people with her Neapolitan colour scheme. She was very surprised to see the woman put her hands up, one with a scroll that her thumb was typing away at. She was even more surprised when the woman handed her scroll to Weiss to give her a message.

' _Hey Ice Queen, don't panic. My name's Neo, and I just wanted some tips on our 'mutual hobby', if you know what I mean,'_

"No, I don't think I know what you mean," Weiss said sternly, keeping her rapier pointed at the woman. Neo took back her scroll, and with a bit of tapping, brought up a video for Weiss. It was a video of her dorm room, and of her nude, inflated body. In the video, Weiss' belly was a gargantuan pale ball, about as large as the rest of her. Weiss was glad Neo didn't have sound playing, otherwise she would have been able to hear herself furiously masturbating like there was no tomorrow. Weiss' cheeks took on a dusting of a blush as she glared at Neo. "This isn't an attempt at blackmail, is it?" she nearly growled at the colourful woman. Neo shook her head and typed up another message.

' _Nah, just hoping you can come home with me and help a horny sister out. What do you say?'_ Weiss carefully eyed up Neo. She definitely hadn't expected this to be the outcome, and she wasn't entirely complaining. She put her rapier away, but kept her hand very close.

"Very well, but I certainly do not trust you," Weiss sternly informed. Neo shrugged and gave Weiss a confident grin as she headed off, Weiss following close behind.

As Neo led Weiss into her little apartment, Weiss couldn't help but be on guard. The place seemed alright, not too different from Beacon's dorm rooms except with less beds and less tidy, and Neo was being surprisingly up front for a criminal.

"Well then, why don't you show me what you can do, and I'll see if I can help," Weiss suggested. Neo gave a little nod and strutted into the kitchen, clearly putting on a show for Weiss. She cracked open her fridge and hauled out a massive water cooler bottle. She slowly hauled it back, trying her best to look cool about it, and then set it down on what Weiss would be reluctant to call a coffee table when it was just a slab of wood on top of some bricks in front of an old couch. Weiss' eyes widened. At a guess, the thing had to be about ten litres, maybe more. Surely Neo wasn't about to chug this whole thing. Neo pulled out her scroll and showed Weiss a message.

' _I've only ever done 3L, but I want to do more'_ the message read, quickly relaxing Weiss. Neo quickly typed up another message. _'Maybe some 'encouragement' might help'_

"Well, if you manage more than three litres today, I'll show you what I can do," Weiss suggested, a hint of a tease sneaking into her voice as she fluttered her eyelashes at Neo. Neo eagerly nodded and quickly reached down to undo her belt and top button. "Good thinking. Save the button popping for when it gets easy, so you can spice things up a bit," Weiss purred. Neo gave Weiss a wink and lifted the bottle up. She chugged away, slowly and steadily. Her belly didn't take long to start bloating. It was obvious that there was barely any fat on Neo's body as her belly's growth became obvious. The growth focused on her upper belly, as her stomach filled with water, stretching everything out. Her black corset had very little give as it strained to contain Neo's growth. Neo put down the bottle, panting for air as she quickly reached back to unzip her corset and throw it aside. Neo's belly grew at least a few centimetres in diameter as she freed her poor, hidden belly of the confines of the corset. "So far so good, but I'm sure you can do more," Weiss said, leaning in just a touch. Neo grabbed the bottle again and went for more water. As Neo's tight belly reached its limit, it stretched out into a solid hemisphere that was smooth as silk, only interrupted by the obvious bulge of her bloated stomach. It was about the size of a pregnant woman's belly, maybe a month or two before the due date. Neo quickly put the bottle down and lay back, making quick, shallow breaths as her uncomfortably full belly gurgled and rumbled loudly. Neo tried her best to look like she was keeping her cool, but out of the corner of her eye, she could see the markings she had made on the side of the bottle, and they were telling her that she had beaten her old record. She quickly whipped out her scroll and wrote up another message.

' _So, what do you think? ;D'_

"Not bad, but definitely room for improvement," Weiss answered, her eyed pinned to Neo's belly. She sat up and looked at the bottle. She could finish this, she thought. "Now, why I don't I lead by example?"

Weiss rose from her seat and reached under her jacket and up her back. With deft hand work, her dress was undone and falling to the floor in seconds. Weiss stood in nothing but her jacket, pale blue underwear and boots as a shiver of excitement ran up her spine. Neo sat, gawking at Weiss' revealed, toned body. A smug grin slipped onto Weiss' face.

"Now, I'm not as experienced with water bloating as I am with other methods, but I'm sure you'll enjoy the show." With that, Weiss slowly picked up the bottle and chugged away.

It wasn't long before the effects were obvious. Weiss' stomach was slowly and constantly getting bigger and rounder. It started gradually, filling out her stomach and making a small bulge just below her chest. Then, the bulge grew larger, blowing up the rest of her belly with it, barely getting big enough to outgrow her dress and combat skirt. Weiss put the bottle down so she could catch her breath and give herself a quick belly rub. "Belly rubs are an important part of bloating. It helps settle the stomach, and it also feels incredible," Weiss informed, excitement on her face showing that she was clearly enjoying what she was showing Neo. "Also, if you're expanding away from home, either try to avoid wearing form fitting clothing or just keep your belly free." Neo was nodding eagerly, trying her best to absorb Weiss' words of wisdom, if 'tips on how to fulfil your fetish properly' count as 'words of wisdom'. Weiss picked the bottle back up and got back to it.

Things carried on like that for the next little while. Weiss drank more water, her stomach grew almost effortlessly, stretching every once in a while, thanks to her practice and special supplements, holding the water with ease. Her stomach grew from the small bulge to matching Neo's size in minutes. She took her time showing her belly off for Neo, getting in nice and close so Neo could have a feel for herself and hear Weiss' churning stomach gurgling away. Once Neo's flustered face had gone bright red, Weiss was ready to carry on.

Weiss blew past Neo's record and grew impressively large. She was well past being able to see her feet past her bloated belly. She was even starting to get close to the size of a due date pregnant woman's belly. Then it was up to twin sized with barely any extra effort on Weiss' part, not even breaking a sweat at how big she was getting. Once she started getting to the size of a beach ball, that's when she finally hit some trouble. Unlike the air or the fizzy drinks she usually used, all this water was really heavy and really starting to weigh her down. She wouldn't have been surprised if she ended up with more weight in her belly than the rest of her put together. Her belly began to hang low, covering up her panties and leaving Weiss a little off balance. She carefully lowered herself down onto the couch, giving her feet a much-needed rest and resting her belly on her thighs, silently glad that the bottle was finally out of water. At that point, her belly was so large that it stretched all the way out to just past her knees and well over the sides of her legs. It rose so high that it was just barely starting to get in the way of her normal vision. As the pale mass rested on her slim, toned thighs, Weiss was in heaven. She loved this size, she loved how tight and full it felt, having just about reached her limit, and it got even better once Neo started rubbing big, wide circles on her belly.

"Ooh, thanks Neo," Weiss moaned as she sat back, her rolling back and letting the rest of the word disappear, until is was just her and Neo. Neo seemed to know exactly how to make Weiss feel amazing, it was almost too good. Normally, at this point, Weiss would be thoroughly and enthusiastically pleasuring herself, but she was trying to keep her inhibitions under control in front of someone who was, at best, a stranger and, at worst, a potential enemy. Thinking about it, 'Enemy' didn't quite seem like the right word at the moment, unless Neo happened to be playing the longest of long cons. Weiss tried to focus on helping Neo get as big as her, or at least as much as she could with her mind in a haze of pleasure and arousal. "So, I am definitely looking forward to you getting to be my size," she said quietly, trying to lean in as close as her heavy belly would allow. Neo gave a soft smile and leaned in to gently smooch Weiss' beyond bloated belly. When she had leaned back, she had a message typed on her scroll.

' _So, what's your secret? I think it's more than just practice…'_

"You're right," Weiss began with a nod. "I have some special dust I take to keep my stomach elastic and easily stretchable. I know a supplier, I'll give you their information."

As Weiss noted down her supplier's information and a few extra tips and tricks, Weiss and Neo relaxed, enjoying their increased sizes, enjoying the gentle belly rubs, enjoying the soft belly kisses and enjoying the occasional accidental belly bump. After quite some time, Weiss had eventually shrunk down to the point where her skirt would just barely fit and contain her slightly bloated belly. As she carefully made her way back to Beacon Academy, trying not to disturb her recovering belly, a message popped up on her scroll from Neo.

' _Looking forward to next time 3'_

Weiss smiled and rolled her eyes. Neo was downright adorable when she wanted to be. Still, Weiss couldn't help but be excited for next time too.

[AN: This fic was commissioned by Disturbed-Yui over on DeviantArt. Also, don't do this at home. You can't hold that much water in your stomach and you'll straight up die if you drink this much. So yeah.]


	3. Shower Time

One evening, Neo was lounging around in her living room, wearing a fairly boring set of mismatched underwear. She was having a text chat with Weiss about inflation, stuffing and bloating stuff, tips, bragging about their achievements, suggesting videos of it to each other, stuff like that. It was times like this Neo was glad she lived on her own. A roommate or housemate would probably complain about her being in her underwear. She was fairly certain that they would almost certainly complain about the half a dozen empty or mostly empty tubs of ice cream, the surviving evidence of her ice cream binge last night where she ended up with a belly that would look more at home on someone expecting their next child, sitting on the coffee table in front of her.

As she sat and relaxed, Neo had the sneaking suspicion that the leftover tubs weren't the only evidence of the many ice cream binges that Neo indulged herself with, last night's binge included. Her panties, which she unfortunately had to buy from the teen section due to her uniquely small stature, had been feeling a touch snug lately, as had her bra. At first, Neo figured that she was just imagining that feeling, and it definitely did not feel like it was an urgent issue, since it was not all that bad. But then, over the next few weeks and including this one evening, she had been noticing the feeling increasing, having to work a little harder to get her panties comfortably over her perky rear and around her modest but respectable chest. It wasn't just limited to her underwear. Her pants, which were already just about skin tight and were definitely form fitting, were getting really difficult to get on some mornings. Her corset was becoming a real pain to try and squeeze into, and her jacket had to stretch just a little bit to get around her chest and button up.

Neo put her scroll down and did a little bit of investigating. Her legs were the obvious winner in her body's weight gain. She remembered back when she was as skinny as a rail, but here she was with thighs that were making their way towards being able to be called 'thick', if someone happened to be a little on the generous side when it came to using that word. At the very least, her old self would not have been able to grab her thighs, give the soft layer of fat a squeeze and jiggle it. She also noticed the tiniest hint of a muffin top appearing over the tight waistband of her panties, mostly caused by her wider hips stretching her panties tighter than they were before, which squeezed tighter around her body and accentuated the truly fairly small weight gain and tiny layer of fat that had grown on her belly. Her breasts also did have a bit more of a bounce to them, and she had been adjusting her bras a bit more than she used to, both intentionally and also just out of habit. As useful as this look was, Neo figured that a mirror would be a better way to look at herself, like perhaps the one in her apartment's bathroom.

Neo hauled herself up and off of the couch and into her apartment's bathroom to get a better look at herself, see if she really had grown, putting on weight from all of the ice cream, or whether she had just shrunk her clothes in the washing machine. As Neo tugged her panties and bra off, she couldn't help but notice how much more comfortable she was all of a sudden. Maybe she was ready to admit to herself that stuffing herself with ludicrous amounts of ice cream most nights wasn't doing her figure many favours. Then again, when she caught herself in the mirror, she thought she was growing a pretty cute butt, and it wasn't exactly a bad thing if her bra was a touch tighter than it used to be, even if part of it was the band rather than the cups.

As she slipped into the shower, enjoying the warmth of the water, her mind flicked back to her size. Her eyes drifted down and her hands gave the tiny hint of pudge on her belly a quick squeeze. That then reminded her of how big her belly could get when she stuffed it full of ice cream or water or whatever she could get her hands on. As proud of her stuffing abilities as she was, she was jealous of how big Weiss' belly could get. She was sure Weiss would agree that practice would help her belly get bigger, so her plan was to get out of the shower and find something to stuff herself silly with. Unconsciously, her hands had been working on the shower head the whole time, and her plan was getting delayed by daydreaming about Weiss and her belly, or her own belly or both. As she fantasized, her hands took the head from the shower and put the hose in her mouth. The heavy flow of water helped bloat Neo up very quickly. It took a moment to really show with the touch of fat in the way, but when it showed, it really showed. Her belly bloated up, focusing where her stomach was filling up and going from there. With no corset to hinder her, her belly grew freely and comfortably, helping keep Neo in her fantasies, keeping her from noticing her growth even if there was an undeniable filling sensation included with her belly bloating up as more and more water poured in. Neo didn't seem to notice, and if anything, the sensation was only helping her fantasies feel more vivid, more realistic and more enjoyable, probably helping keep her in her fantasy. It probably helped that it was a very enticing fantasy, one where Weiss and Neo had starring roles.

In Neo's fantasy, her and Weiss' bellies were becoming larger than they ever had, almost as big as the rest of their bodies, while they lounged around, completely nude and having some random servants or whatever they were scurrying back and forth, bringing them more ice cream to eat and stuff themselves with, more fizzy drinks to drink and bloat their bellies up, as well as rubbing and massaging the two girls' hard working bellies, showering the two girls in compliments. Of course, the full feeling was from all of the shower water that Neo was drinking up, and the belly rubs were just Neo's hand unconsciously drifting to her belly, as they tended to do when Neo's belly got all big and full. Neo's belly rubs were large, round circles, making sure to massage all of her belly and helping her be ready to put more and more into her belly.

By the time that her belly had become firm and round, looking about 8 months pregnant, Neo was snapped out of her fantasies by a very quiet pop. She realised that she had a shower hose in her mouth and had drunk a serious amount of water. She looked down at her slowly growing belly, and saw it was a tight and hard, with the smooth roundness interrupted by her bellybutton, which had popped out. Neo didn't feel that she could really complain about this, since she was planning something very similar, and gods did she love having a big belly. As she kept drinking, she rubbed her belly, her breath hitching as she passed over her sensitive bellybutton. She sat down on the edge of the tub, anticipating her belly getting too heavy for her to want to keep standing. She went back to giving her belly some well needed attention, massaging it and feeling jolts of pain and pleasure from her incredibly full feeling belly. It was times like this that left Neo feeling glad that she had taken Weiss up on her offer to get some dust to help her belly get nice and stretchy when she wanted to get insanely bloated, especially since Neo had been wanting to get insanely bloated a lot lately. As soon as she was beginning to feel too full, like she was reaching her limit, her belly seemed to stretch and adjust to hold more in. Neo was sure that this must have a limit, otherwise Weiss would have made her belly ridiculously huge, yet the largest she had seen Weiss was when she snuck that recording of her in her team's dorm room. Of course, Weiss could have beaten that by now, and Neo went back to daydreaming about Weiss' potentially massive belly, almost ignoring her own increasingly large belly.

A few minutes later, Neo was snapped back out of her daydream by a shift in her balance. She could feel herself toppling into the tub, and there wasn't anything she could do to stop herself falling. She hit the bottom of the tub hard, gasping as her big, heavy belly slapped down onto her legs and the bath. The fall surprised Neo so much that the hose fell out of her mouth and snuck under her. She tried to check, but her belly, which was now going all the way out to her knees, was not moving. She tried lifting it with her hands, standing to move it, pushing up with her legs, every single little movement making her gargantuan belly slosh loudly but it was just too heavy to move, and it seemed like she was wedged in to the tub. She could feel the water trickling down by her rear. She couldn't tell if any water was going in to her body, she doubted any water could go in like this without her doing something to get it in. She grabbed the nearest thing she could find, in this case a bottle of shampoo, and chucked it at the shower tap. It bounced off, but she had managed to move it just a touch, and she could feel the stream of water slow down. Luckily, when it bounced from the tap, it then bounced off of her sizable belly and towards her. She caught it and threw again, again moving the tap a little bit further and slowing the flow of water, catching it as it bounced off. With one last throw the tap was finally shut down, leaving Neo wet and stuck in the tub. She let out an annoyed sigh and leant back against the wall. Neo figured that there was probably enough water in her belly to at least half fill the bath tub, maybe more, so no wonder she was stuck, wedged into the bath tub and unable to shift her massive belly out of the way.

Neo wasn't too sure how she felt about this not so little event. On one hand, this was without a doubt the biggest she had ever gotten, and it was probably bigger than Weiss' belly had gotten when she came over to visit. But on the other hand, this wasn't intentional and she definitely had not planned to get this big tonight, let alone on her own. Even worse, now she was stuck, there was no one to help her since she lived on her own, and she didn't have her scroll handy to help distract herself while she waited to get back to normal, or at close enough to normal to be able to free herself from the bath tub. To make things worse, she could just imagine Weiss telling her how bad and foolish and poorly planned this was, and Neo could only agree with her imagination's possibly accurate version of Weiss. Still, Neo was enjoying being big, and being stuck here gave her some time to relax, have some peace and quiet, and probably fall asleep while she waited to shrink down to a more manageable and less inconvenient size. She only had to hope that Weiss would not see her like this.

After a few minutes of self-reflection, Neo changed her mind on the merits of sitting around and doing nothing, or 'relaxing' as she had fooled herself into calling it just before. She had to get out before she ended up dying of boredom, metaphorically, of course. Plus, as it turned out, after a while it gets really uncomfortable being wedged in a bathtub that is just plain too small for you, even if it is because of your big, sexy belly. She pushed on her bloated gut, hoping that she could squish her belly into a shape she could slip out of the tub. She pushed and shoved, then all of a sudden, her belly seemed to shrink and she seemed to shoot up just a touch. She froze in surprise and looked down. Her giant belly was in the way and she put her face to her palm, silently embarrassed as the thought that she could someone see through it. She did more squeezing, and there was that shrinking and shooting up again. Her belly was a much more convenient size now, only merely the size of the belly of a woman a few days from giving birth to about half a dozen children, sure it wasn't small, but at least it wasn't wedged against the sides of the tub. She carefully stood up, feeling wobbly thanks to her increased water weight and her sloshy belly wobbling around, and stepped out of the shower. She saw her nude body in the mirror and did a double take. She could barely recognise the person in the mirror, and if it wasn't for the reflection obviously having her face, she would have thought it was someone else. Her big, round belly, her thick, jiggly thighs and her plump, bouncy rear all looked like they belonged to someone else. Still, Neo didn't mind. She was loving her generous, voluptuous curves, and she eagerly ran her hands up and down them, massaging them and feeling the incredible sensation of the weight of them, the way that every move made them wobble like jelly and the distractingly pleasurable sensitivity as her hands glided over her body, igniting every nerve and getting goose bumps all over.

A few minutes of enjoying herself later, Neo waddled back out into the lounge, very slowly thanks due to how big she was, and took a careful seat back down on the couch. She enjoyed the extra cushioning from her improved rear, even if it wasn't the steadiest and most stable, having a rear that was basically two really small water mattresses. She picked up her scroll and got back to what she was doing before she got distracted and inflated. It was the same thing she did most nights, now that she thought about it, which was looking and pictures and videos of cute and inflated girls. It didn't matter if they were real, animated, drawn, whatever she could get her hands, or scroll, on. Neo knew she had to take what she could get when it came to a fetish like hers. In fact, it was half of the reason why she decided to start inflating herself rather than just relying on the Scrollnet. She flicked around all the different sites that she frequented, hoping something or someone knew would pop up, since she was way too big to want to do anything else. After a little while of searching, Neo stumbled across one of the biggest bellies she had ever seen. She couldn't tell whether it was the girl being small or the belly being big, but they way that the round and over-inflated ball of a belly rested on the ground really excited Neo. She got even more excited when the next picture showed the lovely looking young lady resting on top of her belly, like it was a pile of feathery soft pillows and not her own belly, bloated beyond belief. As Neo flicked between the two photos uploaded by this cute new girl, she started to notice something that caught her eye. The girl's hair seemed familiar, dark, almost black, with red highlights scattered throughout and red tips. Neo was a sucker for multi-coloured hair most of the time, but that hair reminded her of that red hooded girl that kept thwarting her and Roman's diabolical schemes. That was a part of why she decided to watch the one video the girl had uploaded, with the other part being Neo's unrelenting horniness demanding to be satisfied.

The video began with a close up of the girl's face as she started recording, and when Neo saw the girl's silver eyes, she knew it had to be Red, or whatever her name actually was. Sure, she wasn't wearing her red cloak, or anything else, but it had to be her. This wasn't exactly a problem for Neo. After all, she fought Weiss too, and they're… well… it was hard to say what they were, but they got kinky together and enemies probably don't do that, except maybe the weird ones. As Neo settled in to watch, she saw Red waving to the camera.

"Hey guys, I'm Rosie, and I'm gonna get really big! Hope you guys like it!" Red said with a cute wink at the end. She then took a hose and popped it in her mouth, before switching on a surprisingly quiet air pump. As Neo watched, she got bigger and bigger, rounder and rounder, until she got to the massive size the pictures promised, like a white, round ball with a person attached. She flicked off the pump and gently patted her belly. "Oh, wow, this was way bigger than I thought I could get. Kinda hard to move like this, but I bet you guys and girls out there like it," she said with a sweet smile. "I'll put some pictures up with this video for everyone that wants to skip to the fun stuff. For now, Rosie out!"

Neo bit her lip and rubbed her plush thighs together, now very very glad to have the apartment all to herself. Once she could move again properly and reach all the important parts, she was going to have some fun.

[AN: Another commissioned chapter by Disturbed-Yui over on DeviantArt. Fun Fact: Neo probably didn't know Ruby's real name until the Vytal Festival, so she doesn't know it in this fic, or at least not yet. You'll probably find out just after I find out.]


	4. The Next Step

While she definitely was not as heavy as she was a day ago, Neo still had a decent amount of water weight on her, specifically her rear, which was stretching out an old pair of sweatpants that Neo was very lucky to dig out of the bottom of her drawers. The bouncing and wobbling from her bountiful behind was already distracting her whenever she made even the slightest of moves, but here, climbing up the side of the Beacon Academy dorm rooms, it was really grabbing more of Neo's attention than she would have liked. Not even the satchel of spare clothes she was carrying was causing any sort of issue for Neo. Still, despite the bother, climbing up the side of buildings was one of Neo's specialties and a serious amount of extra weight would be necessary to make it properly difficult for her.

As she popped up to Weiss' dorm window, she peeked inside and saw Weiss sitting at a desk opposite the window, just reading quietly. Further inspection showed that she had the room all to herself, just as Weiss had told her. Neo knocked on the window, and Weiss whirled around, eyes wide with surprise. Neo gave her a smug grin as Weiss stepped over to the window and opened it.

"Seriously? You could have just come in normally. I can get you in to the dorms if you're a visitor," Weiss chastised. Neo stepped in over the window sill and tapped out a quick message on her scroll to show Weiss.

' _That ain't really my style, Snow Angel,'_ Neo wrote out. Weiss let out a sigh.

"I really don't know what else I should have expected," she said, jokingly exasperated. "Anyway, how have things been with you? It has been quite a while since we've properly caught up." The pair took a seat and Neo tapped out a short message.

' _Get comfy. I got a long story for you.'_ Neo wrote quickly, showing it to Weiss for a moment. When Weiss acknowledged it, Neo took her scroll back, deleted her message and began to type up a storm. After a minute or two of fairly quick typing, Neo handed Weiss her scroll and Weiss began to read through Neo's lengthy message, having to scroll a couple of times to see all of it.

' _Okay, so, night before last, I was chillin, watching some porn, when I noticed how snug my panties and bra were, because eating as much ice cream as I do makes you fat, or at least a lil bit. So, I went to the bathroom and checked it out, and while I was there, I decided to have a shower, since I'd been chillin on the couch all day and was feeling kinda gross. For some reason, my dumb, horny brain was really distracted and I took the head off the shower and started chugging it without realising. I noticed after a while, but I was into it, because I'm weird like that, so I kept going. I kinda overdid it and had to sit down because my belly was getting too heavy. I also got a cute outie, but that's another thing. Anyway, I was sitting on the edge of the tub, but my belly got too heavy, and I was still kinda distracted and I fell in. My crazy huge belly got wedged in the tub and I had to throw stuff at the tap to turn off the shower. So yeah, I was stuck, and I tried chillin or meditating or whatever until I got small again, but that was boring, so I tried to squish my belly to I could unwedge it and sneak out, but the weirdest thing happened. I squished my belly and I guess the water went to my butt and thicc thighs, and that was pretty hot. So yeah, that's why I've got a big ol booty right now, but it'll probably be gone by tonight or tomorrow.'_

As Weiss finished reading, raising her eyebrow at Neo's story, she handed back the scroll.

"I know that feeling, Neo. Inflation can be easy to ignore when you have been doing it for a while. Why, about a week ago, I accidentally inflated myself in front of Pyrrha," Weiss began, as Neo started to snigger silently. "Wait, do you know who Pyrrha is? Pyrrha Nikos?" Weiss asked during a short pause in her story. Neo visibly thought for a moment, before putting up a finger and typing something out on her scroll. She turned it around and there was a picture of Pyrrha Nikos on a box of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes. Neo pointed at the picture as she raised a questioning eyebrow, hoping Weiss would figure out what she was asking. "Yes, that's her. Why does everyone know her from that awful cereal?" Neo shrugged and Weiss got back to her story. "Anyway, I had mistaken my inflation tablets for a paracetamol pill to help with a headache I had that morning, and the drink Pyrrha brought to share was a fizzy soda. And so there I was, my stomach blowing up like a balloon in front of one of my friends and I didn't even notice until Pyrrha pointed it out. I tried to play it off like it was nothing and went to the bathroom to check. While I was in there, she must have found my extra stash of inflation tablets, since she was holding them when I got back out. Guess what she said when I came back out?" Neo shrugged again, silently cursing her inability to say something sarcastic and jokey without a minute on her scroll. "She asked about my inflation technique. It turns out she's into this as well, and she might even be better at it than I am, considering some of the pictures she showed me. However, she did show me something that she said would help me get to bigger sizes, as well as being a more balanced and spread out inflation. Plus, she told me it can go away fairly quickly, and she even messaged me to tell me how to do it. The only downside is that we would end up looking incredibly bottom heavy, but I don't think that is such a big issue. Would you like to try it?" As Weiss was making her offer, Neo was already typing out her response. After a short moment of typing, Neo handed Weiss her scroll and her response.

' _Yeah, I'm down for that. As fun as this water inflation thing was, I'm kinda hoping for something that'll go down quicker.'_ Weiss nodded and handed it back.

"You'll have to show me how your water inflation works some time, but for now, I think we should change into something a little more comfortable and a little less pricey." With that, Weiss and Neo slipped into the bathroom to change.

When they came back out, Neo had kept the same pair of figure-hugging black sweat pants on, but she swapped her jacket and corset combo for an old plain t-shirt that looked like it had started off as a white shirt and then had gone in the washing machine with some other colours, leaving it a sort of faded grey. Weiss had gone for a similar outfit, but with tights rather than sweat pants, and her extra-large t-shirt looked like it was meant to be grey, rather than changed to grey. Weiss had even put her hair down, all the way down her back, making her look very different from usual. The pair came back into the dorm room and took their seats again on the bed. As they sat down, Weiss began to rummage around under her bunk bed for a moment as Neo swung her legs over the side of the bed. After a minute or so, Weiss had retrieved what she was looking for, a small black and gunmetal grey case that she set down on the bed between the two of them. As she popped it open, Weiss and Neo couldn't help but be a little wide eyed as they took in the sight of the well-stocked case of little dust crystals, all of them a minty green colour, each a very convenient pill shape and size and all sorted into small pottles with about half a dozen in each pot. Weiss took a moment to appreciate Pyrrha's careful organisation before turning to address Neo.

"So, since there are six in each of these pots, I suppose that that's how many we should take," Weiss mused, looking to Neo in the unlikely case that Neo had any useful information to add. All Neo had to offer, however, was a shrug as she pulled out her scroll. "Hmm, I wonder who Pyrrha got this from…" Neo nudged Weiss' shoulder with her scroll before Weiss could follow that line of thinking. Weiss looked to Neo, then looked down, before carefully taking Neo's scroll out of Neo's hand and reading the message.

' _You could ask Miss Cereal Box about how many we should take'_ , Neo suggested.

"A good point. Hopefully she doesn't want to come in to the room to advise us, especially since someone didn't sign in as a visitor and shouldn't be here," Weiss replied as she sent a message to Pyrrha while aiming a glare at Neo that really didn't have the burn in it that her glare normally would contain. Neo replied with a smug little smile that made her opinion on those rules and regulations very clear. A moment later, Weiss' scroll buzzed with Pyrrha's response. "Ah, she just said to take one at first and only take more if we're comfortable with getting bigger." Neo let out a snort and tapped up a quick message.

" _Does she think we're amateurs?"_ Neo's message asked.

"Well, I never really elaborated on how much inflation I have been doing, so that is possible. Also, she doesn't even know that you exist, let alone that you're here, inflating with me," Weiss explained. "So, does taking only one and figuring things out from there sound like a good idea to you?" Neo nodded, faking a nonchalant look while Weiss popped open a little dust pill container, plucked out a dust pill and popped it in her mouth, swallowing it with a glass of water. Neo, on the other hand, just poured out her container and downed the lot of them with no restraint. Seeing Neo's display seemed to switch something in Weiss' mind, and on an impulse, she went and downed all of hers too. There was a hint of regret at being so hasty and careless, but only a little, as the competitive part of her mind decided to go all out, while the less than family friendly part of her mind just wanted to get big. "Now, these should have us inflated in about half an hour, and then last an hour before deflating us fairly quickly," Weiss explained, pausing to think. "So, what shall we do while we wait?" she asked. Neo shrugged and typed up a quick message.

" _Movie? I got some on my Scroll."_ Weiss pursed her lips as she though.

"Sure, why not?"

As the pair sat and watched the movie on the small screen, some mindless background noise if nothing else, the pair began to feel the effects of the little dust pills. It was slow at first, their bellies feeling fuller and bloated, making it harder to lay flat on their stomachs as they watch the movie. Before long, their rears began to expand too, making their seats more cushioned and pushing up their height a touch. Then, they continued to grow and grow, their bellies ballooning out, like beach balls being inflated, and their rears widening and expanding impressively. Their bellies snuck out the bottom of their shirts, revealing their pale, round masses as they sat on their widening laps. Their rears stretched out their pants and underwear, with Neo's trackpants becoming skin tight around her gigantic rear, while Weiss' gigantic rear pulled her tights so tight that they were starting to become less opaque, almost see through. There were moments when the pair were worried that their clothes would detonate, leaving them partially nude next to their companion, but the pair had clearly planned ahead properly with clothing with plenty of give and stretch to contain their growing bodies. Sure, everything felt tight, and their shirts were basically forced to become crop tops thanks to their growth, but that was an absolute bonus, not an impending disaster.

Their increasing sizes were distracting enough from the movie, but eventually, as their incredibly bloated bellies began to rumble, Neo let out a little burp, followed by a stifled one by Weiss. That set the pair's belching sprees off, Neo letting it all out without a care in the world, while Weiss was quietly dying of embarrassment while she loudly burped almost uncontrollably. Their chorus of belches drowned out the movie, not that they were really paying it much mind at this point anyway. The pair's attention had been pulled completely away from the movie and was now split between their own inflated bodies. There was the internal bloating feeling that were exciting them, as well as the external sensations. They felt the cool air on their bare and beyond bloated bellies. They felt their rears being squeezed in by pants and panties that they were strongly considering removing. They felt the weight of their bellies as their bellies sat on their plush and squishable thighs. They savoured every slight touch that set their nerves alight with pleasure, their movements subtle to avoid any overt displayed of self-lust. As they sat, undeniably consumed with arousal, each of them was quietly hoping that the other would let go of their inhibitions first, just so they did not look like the one that let themselves lose all of their self-control first. As the pairs leant in closer to each other, their bellies, hips and rears bumped into each other, hoping that getting well inside each other's personal space would be what would set the other off. At almost the same time, they each decided to escalate things, their hands drifting over to the other girl's body, gliding across their huge bodies, massaging their soft and smooth flesh, driving each other wild. Soon, all pretences were dropped as their hands explored every expanded inch of each other's bodies, and there was a lot of new and improved body to explore now, thanks to their little inflating dust pills. Their hands were all over each other and they drifted closer and closer together, leaning in to get around their gravid looking bellies, a task easier said than done now that their bellies and rears were bigger than the rest of their bodies combines, leaving them ludicrously bottom heavy despite the lack of weight that came with their incredibly impressive growth. Still, the pair managed it, and their faces were now tantalisingly close together as they took their pleasure from each other's enthusiastic massages. Weiss looked at Neo and saw an adorable face with beautiful lips that needed kissing. Neo looked back at Weiss and saw an elegant woman with an irresistible pull that Neo definitely did not want to escape. They drew closer and closer together. Neo's head tilted slightly so their noses didn't collide. Then, finally, they closed that last little bit of distance and their lips met in a well needed kiss. Neo's lips tasted of strawberries, while Weiss' had a faint hint of vanilla to them. The pair melted into each other's kiss, as if it was as important as water, food or air.

After roughly an hour of smooching, fondling and generally being intimate, the couple unfortunately began to deflate, taking roughly a quarter of an hour to go from ludicrously overinflated down to their original and slim shapes, with even the extra water weight Neo carried into the dorm room disappearing. Neo was going to miss that plump and not so little thing most of all. Sure, being enormous was amazing and she would love to stay like that, but it was far from practical to be that big, let alone that big when it turned her on like nothing else. For Weiss, deflating just reminded her of how scrawny she was and how much better it was to be bigger, to have curves, to look like she was more than just skin, bone and a little bit of muscle. Now that they were back at their normal sizes, their minds had gone back, mostly, to the way that they were before. They still very much liked the idea of kissing the other girl's very pretty face, but they weren't feeling quite so handsy and in need of intimacy. There was a moment as the girls took everything before Weiss eventually spoke.

"Well, that was something," Weiss said in a breathy voice. Neo nodded slowly in response. "I… Would you like to do that again, together, at some time in the future? The kissing, not just the inflation," Weiss asked nervously. Neo nodded again, more enthusiastically this time, buoying Weiss' spirits. "Oh! That's fantastic. Does that mean we're… in a relationship?" Weiss asked in an unsure voice. Neo thought for a moment, then gave an equally unsure shrug. "Oh, I see. I… don't exactly have much experience in this, so I'm not sure how to go about this." Neo gave Weiss a reassuring pat on the back as she typed out a message to show her.

" _Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. You're not the first pretty girl I've done this with."_ As Weiss quietly read Neo's message, a look of remembrance or realisation or something like that appeared on Neo's face. She quickly took her scroll back and tapped out another message. _"Oh, just remembered, I found a vid last night that I know you'd love to watch ;P,"_ the message read. Neo gave Weiss a moment to read it before digging a certain video out of her Scroll's internet history. She popped it on and put it in Weiss' hands. The moment Weiss saw the red and black hair and the silver eyes on the girl in the video, even if she was using a fake name, she knew what Neo was doing. She couldn't tell if this was a warning, a taunt or something else, but that went out the window when Ruby began blowing herself up like a balloon, with a belly about as big as the rest of her, if not bigger. Maybe she could ask Neo about it later, for now she was enjoying the view alongside Neo

As Weiss and Neo lounged around, enjoying each other's quite intimate company and the video, their minds were a million miles away, in a world with just the two of them and no one else. They heard a knocking on the dorm room door that brought them back to reality in a snap, a reality that had them sitting in a shared dorm that Weiss' other teammates could easily enter and had the two of them in what could charitably be called a compromising situation. Before all of this could go through their distracted minds and before they could do something, the door swung open and a chirpy voice called out.

"Sorry Weiss, just gotta sneak in and grab a thing," the voice said, before the youthful face of Ruby Rose peeked past the door. "I swear I'll just be a…" Ruby's voice caught in her throat as she saw Weiss and Neo together, as well as her own face and ludicrously overinflated body on the little screen. Her jaw dropped as she gawked at the completely unexpected couple. The silence of the group was just barely filled by the tinny audio of Ruby's video. Weiss was frozen in place, silently wishing for something, literally anything to get her out of this situation and all of the inevitable and unenviable consequences afterwards. Neo gave a smile and a wave, trying her best to keep up a cool, relaxed mask. They weren't sure what Ruby was thinking, but it didn't exactly look like she was having a great time. Still, no matter what any of the three of them did, things were about to get inconceivably awkward.


	5. Surprise! Flashbacks!

"So… you two are a thing, and into the same stuff as me, huh?" Ruby asked as Neo closed the door behind Ruby, blocking Ruby's escape. Ruby fairly sure she knew what the couple's answer would be, or at least what the true answer was. She saw Neo and Weiss in stretched out clothes and up until a moment ago they were watching a certain video starring herself. Weiss nodded, far too awkward to look Ruby in the eyes. "Hey, it's okay, I'm not gonna judge, it'd be super crummy if I did. I'm just… curious, I guess. Why the two of you? I mean, I didn't think you'd be the type to sleep with someone like Neo, Weiss." Weiss regained her nerve and looked Ruby straight in the eye.

"Hey, I have not slept with Neo, other than literally sleeping while in the same room as her after eating too much. And if you must know, she… discovered my interest in this and asked for help. I guess we developed feelings for each other during that time, and now we are… something. I'm not too sure yet," Weiss explained. Ruby turned to Neo, who was leaning on the door.

"Is that right, Neo?" Ruby asked. Neo gave a gesture that Ruby recognised as saying that Weiss was more or less right. Ruby nodded slowly, before she was snapped out of her thoughts by Weiss.

"Now wait just a moment. I have a lot of questions for you, Ruby Rose. Or should I be calling you 'Rosie'? Why are you into this? Aren't you too young to be doing stuff like this? How did you get so big? How do you know Neo?" Weiss rattled through her questions quickly, bombarding Ruby without giving her a chance to defend herself.

"Woah, wait, hold up, lemme explain," Ruby asked, putting her hands out to tell Weiss to slow down. "I'm gonna grab a chair, and then I'm gonna explain. Is that okay with you guys?" Ruby asked as she moved over to grab the chair, not really waiting for a response. Still, Weiss and Neo agreed, Ruby set her chair in front of the two other young ladies, back of the chair in front as Ruby rested her arms on the top of the backrest. "Okay, so before I start, I should probably explain something to make it make a little more sense. I'm older than I said I am, like, a lot older, and I'm older than I look. It kinda sucks sometimes and I would always get asked for ID if I did or bought anything that needs me to be older. I mean, I still get ID'd for that stuff, but there's… issues with it. It really sucks too, because I was a fully trained huntsman, and a damn good one. I wasn't super well known, because I was very good at changing my appearance."

"How good can inflation be as a disguise?" Weiss asked.

"Well, I can do a little more than make my belly really big. All I gotta do it manipulate my aura a little bit, and suddenly I look like a totally different person, or at least like I've got a brand-new body. Sure, I have the same face and hair and roughly the same outfit no matter what else I change, but there's no way someone's gonna see a short woman with a belly that looks like they swallowed a beach ball, and then see a tall beefcake of a woman and think they're the same person. I don't know what they would or did think, but it's probably not that." A shiver ran down Ruby's body as something else came to mind and her voice dropped lower. "Also, it made my semblance more powerful, and just me in general. It's pretty cool how inflation turned me into a total badass. Plus, I'm sure you probably guessed there's a bit of a… personal appeal to it, if you know what I mean," Ruby explained with a wink at the end.

"Subtle," Weiss deadpanned. "Still, that leave a lot of questions unanswered. Why come back to Beacon? And how do you know Neo?" That shook Ruby out of her 'distracted' state and pulled her back into the conversation properly.

"I… well… look, I've got a story or something that should just explain all of it and hopefully it'll all make sense. No promises though."

(About four years ago)

Ruby was opening her bleary eyes in the small apartment bedroom she was. The first thing she noticed was that the spot in the double bed next to her was empty. It probably said a lot about Ruby as a person that the large, round and bloated belly, about the size of a full-term pregnant belly, was not the first thing that Ruby noticed, even with how it obstructed her view and how it sloshed and gurgled loudly as she moved. Ruby went to sit up in bed, but her belly was making that a bit too difficult for the barely awake young woman to bother trying to accomplish. Instead, being inflated and naked, Ruby decided that the alone time was going to be used wisely. With no hesitation, Ruby ran her fingers down around her belly and between her legs, feeling an enticing heat emanating from her core. Ruby bit her lip as she reached her fingers down there, while her other hand reached for her scroll. The smart part of her brain would be telling her that she should be looking at the bounty board for word, but that part definitely was not in charge at the moment. Instead, she went to her scroll's gallery and pulled up her favourite picture of her… girlfriend? Friend with benefits? Whatever she was, she was absolutely, undoubtedly gorgeous, if that was a strong enough word for it, even more so in this picture she had taken of herself. Long, ashen-black hair, bright amber eyes, curves to die for, Ruby would never forget a woman like Cinder Fall, who seemed like she would look like a woman to die for even if she wore a potato sack. Ruby had this particular picture of Cinder in a tiny black thong, with a very emphasised rear and Cinder's fiery eyes focused on by the scroll's camera, burned into her memory, but having the picture up just seemed to do something for her. It probably helped that it was all she was wearing while she stuffed Ruby with no mercy.

"Aaaah…" Ruby let out a long moan that threatened to sneak out of the bedroom as her fingers made first contact with the edge of her lower lips, making it clear how badly she needed this. Ruby's silver eyes fluttered slightly as her lowered hand began to tease her folds. Her fingers were moving carefully and deliberately as they encountered the heat emanating from her folds, the tips of her fingers just barely beginning to work at dealing with that deep urge, almost a need, that was slowly building up within her core. Ruby felt all of the tension in her body melt away, and she felt like her body was sinking into the mattress as her fingers worked away. Silver eyes grew hazy and glazed over as she let her head sink back into the pillow, her mouth open as her right hand carefully began to delve into the depths of her core. The picture was practically ignored at this point as Ruby's focus was drawn within her body as the waves of pleasure that were beginning to grow and grow.

"Oh Gods..." Ruby let out as part of a quick moan as she brushed over her clitoris, massaging the sensitive nub as the fingers on her hand slid in and out of her folds, pressing against her walls in a way that sent shocks up and down her spine. By now Ruby's hips were bucking as much as they could, working with the extra weight her belly was temporarily carrying and making her belly slosh with every movement, while her toes curled and jolts of pleasure made her muscles tense up and relax. Ruby bit her lip again, as she suddenly felt a stronger shock run right up her spine. She dropped her scroll, and the young lady buried her face into her now free in order to silence the deep, guttural moan that threatened to get embarrassingly loud, the girl's body filling with incredible pleasure as her busy hand continued to hit her pleasure centres to draw out the orgasm as long as she could. After half a minute of riding out such an explosive orgasm Ruby's body relaxed even more, leaving Ruby worried for a moment that she might even end up falling asleep again.

With shallow but quick breaths, the pleasure that had filled Ruby's body died down and Ruby's world came back into focus. When that happened, Ruby realised that she had done this in Cinder's bed, and that she should probably have gotten up and out of Cinder's apartment about one masturbation session ago. Of course, as much as Ruby wanted to get up now, there was still her belly in the way. Fortunately, Ruby could deal with this, and was actually awake enough now to both remember it and be bothered to do it. She put her hands on her belly and took slow, focused breaths as the aura in her body pooled in her belly. Then, she pushed her hands down on her belly, shrinking it and feeling the aura spreading throughout her belly. As much as she preferred doing the opposite, she did always like the aura boost she felt after shrinking a stuffed and/or bloated belly. It was like a cup of coffee, but without the bitter taste that needed what others would call ridiculous amounts of cream and sugar to cover up.

With the belly dealt with, Ruby was out of bed and changed in a moment. As she stepped out of the bedroom, she saw Cinder talking on her scroll. Ruby didn't wanna interrupt, but she didn't want to leave without saying goodbye, so she figured she could wait until Cinder was done. Cinder was talking quietly, but it didn't seem like an attempt to hide her conversation from Ruby. In fact, she hadn't even noticed Ruby.

"No one in Vale has the information we need. Does Salem need to be alerted?" Cinder said into her scroll. This raised an eyebrow from Ruby. She knew the name Salem, and it wasn't exactly someone she would want to associate herself with, to put it lightly. If Cinder was working with her…

"Ah, Ruby, good, you're up," Cinder said, snapping Ruby out of her thoughts. Ruby hadn't even noticed Cinder finish her call until now, and now was the best time to confront Cinder.

"Cinder, who's Salem?" Ruby asked, looking more for what Cinder's answer was than the truth, a truth Ruby already knew.

"My employer," Cinder answered. Ruby could tell there was something Cinder was hiding, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know what it was. Still, it would be irresponsible for her not to.

"And what do you do for her?" Ruby asked. Cinder put her scroll away and sidled up to Ruby.

"Ruby, dear, do we really have to talk about work now?" Cinder purred as she snaked an arm around Ruby.

"Well, it's just… I think my boss and your boss don't like each other," Ruby said nervously, somewhat regretting saying this while Cinder was this close.

"Oh? And why's that?" Cinder asked, pretending to be oblivious and fooling no one in the room.

"Cinder, you know I'm a Huntsman, right? And you know I went to Beacon?" Ruby asked.

"Of course, dearest. That doesn't mean you can't change sides," Cinder replied, leaning on Ruby a little more, putting literally and figurative pressure on her. This was the moment Ruby knew, she was making a mistake.

"I… I'm sorry Cinder, I can't. I have to go," Ruby said sadly. Cinder's hand shot away from Ruby and she took a few steps away.

"Yes, you should go. I look forward to you making the right choice," Cinder said in a tone so cold it made Ruby shiver. Ruby walked quickly out of the apartment, worried that Cinder was going to do something to her. Once she was out, she let out a long sigh.

"Way to go Ruby, you're literally sleeping with the enemy. So stupid," Ruby grumbled as she stomped down the sidewalk. She kept figuratively beating herself up for her mistakes, until she eventually found that her feet, having made her decisions for her this morning, had taken her to her favourite breakfast place, just in time for her stomach to start rumbling. "Oh, right, didn't have breakfast before I left. Real smart, Ruby." Ruby shook that negativity out and thought for a moment. "Okay, comfort eat until I can barely walk, turn that into aura, then get some work and kick some Grimm butt. Gotta make up for sleeping with Cinder," Ruby said to herself. She went in and made her usual ludicrous order, with enough waffles and enough sweet toppings, chocolate, syrup, whipped cream and all sorts of other toppings, to get a visible confused reaction from the cashier when she made her order. She hauled the heavy tray over to a table in the corner, carrying enough food for a normal person to hit their calorie recommendations twice over. She sat down and dug in, her negativity over her mistakes fading away as her belly filled up. She always felt better stuffing herself silly. It was such a good feeling, in fact, that she failed to notice a short young lady with multicoloured hair, Neo from a few years ago, approach her table. Ruby only went back to acknowledging her surroundings when a scroll slid into her eyeline.

' _Cinder says hey,'_ the scroll said, making Ruby's heart skip a beat. She looked up at the girl in her sharp white jacket as she took a seat next to Ruby and grabbed her scroll to type up another message. Before she could finish, Ruby spoke up.

"If we're gonna do this, can I finish my food first? And can we do this somewhere a little quieter?" Ruby asked quietly. Neo thought for a moment, before nodding. After Neo agreed and Ruby went back to eating, Neo actually saw the sweet mountain that Ruby was powering through. Then, Neo looked at the belly Ruby was growing and her jaw dropped. Ruby noticed and her fear was lifted. She could work with this, she thought. "Enjoying the view?" Ruby asked in a teasing tone. Neo began to quiver slightly as she typed a message for Ruby, her fingers too fast for proper accuracy and relying very much on autocorrect.

' _Can I touch it?'_ the message said. Ruby let out a laugh at Neo's message.

"Go right ahead, I love belly rubs," Ruby purred. As Neo reached over and began gently massaging Ruby's belly, Ruby knew Neo was wrapped around her little finger. "Bet this is better than killing me, isn't it?" Ruby whispered. Neo's hands were busy, so she just nodded in agreement as her eyes were locked on Ruby's bloating belly, hoping she could keep this up for a while.

(Back in the present)

"Okay, so that explains how you know Neo, and maybe how you can get so big, but I still have to know, why are you in Beacon if you're so old? And did you have to talk about your masturbation session that morning?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, right, sorry, I get a little distracted by stuff like that sometimes. But yeah, now I can explain me coming back to Beacon. Gotta do it in order otherwise it gets really weird, even if some of my might morphing huntsman stuff was between dumping Cinder's evil butt and coming back to Beacon," Ruby explained as she went into another story.

(A few months ago)

"This is stupid!" Ruby let out. "I already did all this stuff. Heck, I did it so long ago, there aren't any students there that'll recognise me, unless they became teachers while I was gone. Why should I be back at Beacon?" This outburst was aimed at Professor Ozpin, the enigmatic headmaster of Beacon. He set his mug down on the table and Ruby knew that that was a sign that he was taking this conversation very seriously.

"Maybe so, but I recently found out that you may have been… compromised by Cinder Fall," Ozpin replied. If it was a façade of calmness, it was a damn good one, as Ruby was convinced that she was the only one having issues with what he was saying.

"Yeah, that's a word for it. But I haven't even seen her in, what, three or four years. Besides, you've seen my record, I'm a really good huntsman," Ruby defended.

"While that is true, sensitive information was leaked to her and you were very close to her for a long period of time, so naturally there is some suspicion upon you. Still, while you will most likely consider this a punishment, I believe there may be a way for it to benefit you," Ozpin explained, leaving a confused look on Ruby's face.

"Uh, Ozpin, did you forget what the word 'punishment' means?" Ruby asked.

"Your younger sister is starting at Beacon Academy in the new year. Yang Xiao Long, was it?" Ozpin asked back.

"Y-yeah. What about her?" Ruby was getting nervous at this point, nervous that her… indiscretion would affect her sister.

"Wouldn't you like to make sure she does well here? She could do with a guiding hand, one she trusts. Meanwhile, we could do with an internal review of our teaching practices at Beacon, especially if they came from a student that already knows what they should be taught. This wouldn't just be a punishment, it would also be an opportunity to help others." Ozpin was making a very convincing point for Ruby, or maybe he just knew which of Ruby's buttons to press. Either way, Ruby definitely wasn't the sort to say 'no' to helping others, and if her sister was involved…

"Okay, I'll do it," Ruby said with a resolute nod. A small smile tugged the corner of Ozpin's mouth up just a touch.

"Thank you, Ruby."

(Back in the present)

"So, yeah. Uh, does that explain everything?" Ruby concluded. Neo was looking at Weiss, who was dumbstruck by everything she was learning about Ruby, the real Ruby, not the one she thought she was getting to know over the last few months.

"This is… this is a lot to take in. I suppose it isn't something I should know about," Weiss said, still clearly a little dazed and confused.

"Yeah, Ozpin said it was all meant to stay top secret and stuff, but… I mean, how am I supposed to keep my team in the dark. Yang already knows. Well, at least, she knows I'm twenty-four and going to Beacon a second time. She doesn't know about me literally sleeping with the enemy, or the cool aura inflation growth powers, and I really wanna keep it that way so she doesn't kick my butt," Ruby explained. Neo handed Ruby her scroll with a message on it.

' _Wouldn't you win that fight, Grandma?'_ Neo's message asked. An indignant look took over Ruby's face as she handed Neo the scroll back.

"Hey, you're, like, the same age as me, I think. And I'm not gonna fight my sister. At least, not properly, I love her too much for that." She saw Neo typing some more and decided to drag things away from that possible source of awkwardness. "Hey, how about I teach you guys how to do the aura inflation trick? If I do it, can you two finish your interrogation?" Neo and Weiss looked to each other. Neo nodded, Weiss nodded back, and then the two of them were facing Ruby again.

"I think we can agree to that," Weiss responded.

"Awesome! Okay, here's how you do it…" Ruby began, as she started going through her fairly straightforward and simple step by step instruction on something that Weiss and Neo had thought was impossible that morning. It was slow going, as it was hardly an easy skill to learn, but they had plenty of time, and Weiss and Neo were nothing if not highly motivated students. After a couple of hours and a respectable amount of progress, Weiss and Neo were tapped out, all out of usable aura and exhausted. They got some water and rested on the bed, while Ruby hadn't even broken a sweat.

"I can't believe how difficult this is," Weiss said in an out of breath voice.

"It'll take some practice, but some day you'll be able to do it easy peasy. And it's not even just limited to bellies," Ruby said, before stepping back and taking deep breaths. With a few slow hand movements, she began to grow in height in front of the pair. In seconds, she had become tall enough that her clothes looked far too small on her, her sleeves only coming halfway down her forearms and her skirt barely long enough to cover her rear. The other two watched in awe as Ruby grew, and felt excited to learn more as Ruby went back to her normal size. "Oh, and also, you can use it to boost your physical capabilities, like giving yourself super-strength or running faster, and you can boost your semblance by getting big and then turning that extra size into aura to fuel some crazy semblance stuff. Awesome, right?" Ruby explained excitedly.

"That does sound very powerful," Weiss said, nodding slightly. There was a moment of quiet while Ruby thought of what else to say, before having a visible realisation.

"Oh, I totally forgot what I was meant to do here. I was meant to grab those books to return to the school library. I better get that sorted," Ruby said as she ducked down to the bookshelf, searching the titles for a handful of specific books.

"I also forgot a question," Weiss added. "Why did you make this video?" Ruby froze and her cheeks went red.

"Crud, I hoped you'd forget about that. So, yeah, about that, you guys ever done anything dumb to try win someone back?" Ruby asked. She got a nod from Neo and a head shake from Weiss. "Right, well, one night I was feeling all sad and alone for some reason, you guys were all out and busy with stuff, I think. And yeah, I… might have had a little too much to drink, and thought I could win Cinder back. So, I made the video, 'cause I remember her saying she always wanted me to make one back when we were dating. I was too drunk to upload it when I was done, so I slept on it. When I woke up the next morning, I remembered that she's a terrible person and technically I dumped her, so the video was a bad idea for that reason. Still, it was fun to make, and I thought people would enjoy it, so I put it on the 'net. Didn't think my partner would be one of the people that'd watch it though, so that didn't go how I thought it would," Ruby explained. There was a moment of quiet as Ruby went back to looking for her books.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, it was a very exciting video to watch, and Cinder has missed out on a wonderful person that she clearly does not deserve," Weiss reassured, with Neo nodding in agreement.

"Aw, thanks guys. That means a lot. I'd kiss ya, but I don't know what kind of thing you two have going on. Like, if you two are actual girlfriends I wouldn't wanna do it without asking, but if you two are just friends that smooch and have sex and do fetishy stuff together, it'd probably be fine. It's basically what me and Neo's thing was," Ruby added.

"Perhaps we could save that kiss for another time. I'm exhausted, and I think Neo wants to have a rest before going home," Weiss responded, with Neo again nodding in agreement. "Besides, I now have to process the fact that you are nine years older than I am, and probably far kinkier." Ruby let out a short laugh.

"Oh ho, Weiss, you have no idea…"

[Here's another commissioned chapter for disturbed-yui over on DA.

Bet y'all didn't see this coming. Or maybe you did, idk.]


	6. Date Night

As Weiss strutted her stuff in the late afternoon sun towards the park that she was meeting Neo at, she liked the fact that she was getting attention not for being a Schnee, but for having what Weiss could only call an exceptional body. Thanks to Ruby's training with the power of aura shape shifting, she had upped her bust for the night by a few cup sizes to a nice D cup, not too large, not too small, as well as making herself about three quarters of a foot taller, just putting her taller than Yang by an inch or three, not that she had a chance to compare face to face. However, there was one feature that Weiss was very generous with, that being her rear. It was as if she had a pair of basketballs back there, perky and firm and jutting out a fair bit. It made Weiss glad that she had a bigger outfit ready to wear for this occasion. It was a knee length dress, coloured with a gradient from a darker faded blue up at the diving neckline down to a pale blue at the hem, with a split that helped show off her long, shapely legs. She also had a pair of chunky dark blue wedge heels, and unlike her usual style, she had her long white hair down and loose, smooth and flowing freely. She also put on a generous helping of foundation and concealer to cover up her scar, in addition to her regular makeup routine.

While she waited at the park, she had plenty of time to get nervous about this. This was a date, a real date. Weiss hadn't ever been on one of those, thanks to her sheltered upbringing, but it seemed like a fun idea. Neo was a beautiful woman, and one that Weiss undoubtedly enjoyed spending time with, even if that was somewhat limited nowadays thanks to Ruby splitting her training time between the two of them, and this date seemed like a relax after the last month of training. Speaking of which, not too long after Weiss sat down, Neo silently arrived, standing in front of her. Weiss took a moment to enjoy the view, starting with the expertly tailored outfit Neo was wearing, consisting of a long, white coat over a black vest which was over a white dress shirt, a pink tie, as well as black gloves, black high-heeled boots and black dress pants that seemed like they were painted on, which how snugly they hugged her massive rear and her long, thick legs. When Weiss stood up, she noticed that Neo had to be taller than her by half a foot or even more. Weiss was surprised to see that Neo hadn't made her bust any bigger, but she wasn't exactly lacking up top to begin with. Weiss also noticed that Neo had gone for all pink in her hair, which she wore in a braided ponytail, and her eyes, probably for the same reason Weiss had her hair down, her scar covered and not a single Schnee Dust Company emblem in sight. Neo reached down to cup Weiss' cheek before leaning in to lock lips with her girlfriend. Weiss wrapped her arms around Neo, holding the kiss for as long as possible, before Neo had to give up and break the kiss for air. Weiss smiled softly.

"It's been far too long since we've done that," Weiss said in a breathy, low voice, to which Neo eagerly nodded in agreement. "So, I believe we have a buffet that needs their 'all-you-can-eat' claim tested. Shall we?" Weiss continued, offering Neo her arm. And so, arm in arm, the pair crossed the street and made their way inside the cozy yet classy buffet, where Weiss and Neo realised that they were too wide to go through the front door together, and that Neo's bountiful hips were so wide that both sides brushed against the door frame. They made their way to their somewhat private seating, fairly close to the buffet table, and their mouths were practically watering as they saw the literal feast on offer. "Now Neo, let's not make this a competition. This is a date, remember?" Weiss reminded Neo, who jokingly rolled her eyes while wearing a big smile on her face. Despite not competing, the pair still loaded their plates high with food, fitting on as much as the plates could hold and making them decently heavy as they set their plates down on the table with an audible thud. Neo quickly tapped out a message to defend her tower of food.

' _Don't worry, I'm not competing, I just wanna stuff myself silly,'_ Neo's message said.

"You don't need to worry either, dear, I wouldn't expect anything else from you," Weiss reassured as she got started on her food.

As the new couple started making their way through their mountains of food, food that was quite a bit nicer than they expected from this sort of place, they made idle chatter, catching up after the month of training and other stuff before the obvious topic came up.

"So, I can tell training is going well for you," Weiss commented with a sly smile. Neo tapped out a short message.

' _Same to you, cutie 3'_ the message said. Neo's almost constant smug smile was there in full force as Weiss blushed slightly.

"Well, other than the… obvious benefits, have you made any other progress?" Weiss questioned.

' _Looking for intel?'_ Neo's message asked as Neo put on a cheeky grin. Weiss tried to splutter out a defence, not even noticing Neo's follow-up message. _'Relax, Snow Angel, I'm just teasing. My illusions can take a hit or two now before shattering. Pretty cool, right?'_ As Weiss read Neo's message, she set down her utensils and put out her hand. A glyph formed in the palm of her hand, and rising out of it was a phantom-like knight, about as tall as the glasses the couple were drinking out of. Neo looked down at it, then looked up at Weiss, sticking her tongue out at her.

"Jealous?" Weiss teased. Neo handed Weiss her scroll.

' _Show off',_ Neo's message said. Neo let out a silent laugh, before rewriting her message. _'Seriously, that's pretty cool. Hope you don't kick my ass with a bigger version of that guy,'_

"It wouldn't be difficult, there's a lot of ass to kick, isn't there?" Weiss continued teasing.

' _Play nice, and I'll let you get a good view ;)'_ Neo wrote back.

"Oh, how kind of you, my dear," Weiss deadpanned, even if she couldn't keep a straight face through it.

And so, more chatter went on and more food went into their seemingly bottomless bellies, before eventually another important topic came up.

' _So, how's Ruby? She's a busy lady, isn't she?'_ Neo asked.

"Well enough. She wasn't exactly busy before now, since she's already had plenty of practical experience with Huntsman things. On reflection, that would explain why she tended to not take her studies seriously," Weiss explained. Neo tapped out another message.

' _Oh, sweet. I was worried she'd be exhausted dealing with going between Beacon and my shitty apartment,'_ Neo responded. Weiss let out a short laugh.

"Ruby is basically a bottomless well of energy. I don't think anything beyond some extreme aura shape shifting would tire her out," Weiss countered. "You're awfully worried about Ruby, aren't you? If I didn't know better, I would think you had feelings for her." Neo typed out a respond, a sly grin sneaking onto her face as she typed.

' _Is the cutie I'm on a date with called Ruby?'_ the message asked. Weiss rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Okay, I get your point," Weiss eased up.

What she did not ease up on, and neither did Neo, was downing more and more food. Of course, despite their impressive stomach capacities, it wasn't as if there were no effects to this eating spree. Their stomachs went from nearly concave, to flat, to beginning to round out quite quickly. As their meal went on, their bellies continued to grow, slowly growing bigger and bigger, rounder and rounder. After around about two hours of eating and chatting, the pair had finished yet another plate when Weiss looked down and saw just how big she was. Sure, it wasn't a personal best or anything like that, but she was big. Her belly looked like she had swallowed an inflated beachball, and Neo wasn't looking too different. What Weiss did notice on Neo was how strained Neo's buttons on her shirt and vest were. When Weiss looked back to her own belly, she noticed just how tight her belly was against her dress, and was suddenly very worried about bursting out of what was a very nice dress.

"Um, Neo, I think we should consider finishing our meals now before we start ruining our clothes," Weiss leaned over to say quietly. Neo typed out her response.

' _As hot as you exploding out of that dress would be, you're right.'_ With that, the couple got up, slower than usual with the need to adjust to a new centre of balance with all the extra weight the pair were carrying in their bellies, paid for their meals and left, all the while cradling loudly gurgling bellies that were churning through the family sized meals that resided in each of their stomachs. As they stepped out into the streetlight lit evening, they started slowly meandering down the footpath, rubbing their bellies as they went.

"I'm surprised at how long we were in there," Weiss commented, with Neo nodding in agreement. "Although, it probably says a lot about how good we are getting at inflating and stuffing if our clothes are what is stopping us, and not our own stomachs," Weiss proudly added, with Neo having her own satisfied smile on her lips.

As their pair walked off their massive meals, they failed to notice a young woman with mint green hair trailing them. As subtle as the woman was, Weiss and Neo still had an odd sensation.

"Neo, do you think we're being followed?" Weiss asked quietly. Neo typed out a response and handed her scroll to Weiss.

' _Probably just some perv checking out our big ol booties. We can just ignore them, right?'_ the message read. Weiss nodded slowly as she handed back the scroll.

"I suppose you're right," Weiss reluctantly agreed. At that moment, the pair were just about to pass an arcade, something Neo very quickly noticed and got her to start frantically typing out a message for Weiss.

' _Weiss! Arcade! Can we go in?! Please please please!?'_ the message asked, reading like it would be deafening if Neo were to actually say it out loud. Weiss let out a chuckle.

"For a giant, you're still just so adorable, aren't you?" Weiss replied as she handed the scroll back. "I suppose we could go inside for a bit."

As the couple stepped inside, two things were immediately very clear. Firstly, it was a very quiet night at the arcade, with only the bored looking cashier at the counter and a quartet of teenagers crowded around a fighting game cabinet, the only thing making the night at the arcade not literally a quiet one. Weiss watched as Neo excitedly bounded up to the counter and got herself a decent stack of quarters, before Neo showed her to a bright and flashy rhythm game, Dancing Evolution. Neo handed Weiss her scroll with a message on it.

' _Wanna make a competition of it? Best of 3 games, winner gets a prize. We can figure out the prize later. You in?'_ Neo's message offered. It was times like this that made Weiss wish she was a little bit less confident and competitive. She had never actually played any of these games before, but she would definitely not want to surrender to Neo before even trying.

"Very well, I accept your challenge," Weiss assertively agreed. Neo fed a quarter into the machine and picked some overly cheesy pop song. As her agile feet tapped away, following the on-screen prompts, Weiss found her eyes drifting down towards Neo's frankly ludicrously large rear as it bounced and jiggled around while Neo moved. In fact, it took until the end of the song and Neo turning around to do a flashy bow to Weiss for Weiss to snap out of her less than family friendly trance.

' _Your turn, babe,'_ Neo 'said' to Weiss. Weiss stepped up to the machine, feeding in a quarter and selecting the same song to keep things fair. As the song started, it took a little bit for Weiss to figure things out. Once she did, Weiss' rhythm was set and she strolled home to a pretty respectable score, even with the added difficulty of an expanded rear, high heels and a stuffed stomach. While she was disappointed to have missed Neo's score by a fair bit, she was content enough, especially since that game certainly didn't resemble what Weiss would consider to be dancing. Either way, that was one point to Neo as the pair moved on to a light gun game, Chronology Catastrophe. As the couple picked up their gun controllers, Weiss turned to Neo.

"Before we start, I think we should make it against the rules for you to push me out of the way with your rear. I want this to be a fair fight," Weiss said with authority in her voice. Neo replied with another scroll message.

' _If your fights are fair, you're doing something wrong,'_ the message read, in a way that made it seem like the words themselves were being smugly superior. Neo decided to go for the overkill in showing off by spinning her gun around her finger. It was cool enough, right up until she was forcibly reminded that the gun was a controller wired into the machine, with a wire that was currently wrapped around her wrist. As she tried to escape that smoothly, Weiss couldn't help but giggle. Once Neo had freed herself, the game was on. Neo may have had razor sharp reflexes, but her aim left something to be desired, not having much experience with that sort of weaponry. Weiss, on the other hand, had plenty of both, quick reflexes that she needed as a Huntsman in training and impressive aim, even if the gun controller wasn't exactly a carbon copy of Myrtenaster. Weiss' aim was enough to carry her to the victory, probably aided by the fact that she didn't have Neo's almost hypnotic ass on her mind. As Neo silently lamented her loss, Weiss spotted a familiar looking young woman with green hair, dark skin and white pants that were impressively tight around some thick thighs and a rear so wide she thought it might even rival Neo's door jammer of a rear. If it wasn't for the belt she saw on the girl, Weiss would have thought that the pants were painted on. What Weiss had failed to notice, however, was that the woman had been taking sneaky photos of the couple ever since they waddled out of the buffet, and was still snapping pictures as she silently followed the couple around the arcade, somehow not catching the attention of the other patrons despite what should have been a very attention grabbing physique. As the couple moved over to their tie breaker game, a racing game called Out Runner, Weiss found an advantage to her extra plush rear. The solid and hard plastic fake racing chair looked far from comfortable, but with the extra cushioning she had, it felt perfectly fine, even if could have been better. Weiss figured Neo was reaping a similar benefit to her own overly generous rear, even if Neo was spilling out of her seat and over the edges. Before they could start the final game of their little competition, Weiss leaned over to Neo.

"Don't look now," Weiss stage whispered just loud enough to be heard over the ruckus of the various game cabinets, "but that green haired girl looks familiar. I think she's from Mistral academy, here for the Vytal Festival. I don't suppose you know her by any chance, do you?" Neo knew Emerald, the green haired girl, but the last thing she wanted to do on this date was reveal that little tidbit of awkward information, so Neo decided to take advantage of how easy it was to bend the truth when you didn't have to use your own voice to do it.

' _Nope. Real talk though, 10/10, would smash,'_ Neo's message lied. Weiss scoffed at Neo's message.

"Classy," Weiss deadpanned. "Of course, I agree with you, but I would choose a different way of saying it." Of course, right now Weiss couldn't exactly come up with a way of expressing how attractive the girl was that actually was classy, but the sentiment was there, and appreciating larger forms was definitely something the couple shared.

One nail bitingly close game later, and Neo had just barely eked out a win, leaving Weiss defeated, but not exactly torn up about it. As Neo threw her arms in the air in triumph, Weiss carefully clambered out of her seat.

"Well done, Neo. I hope you're a gracious winner," Weiss congratulated calmly. Neo wiggled her hand, in a gesture that made Weiss a little unsure as to what kind of winner Neo truly was. As Neo tried to get out of her own seat, she made shockingly little progress. The couple looked down at the seat Neo was stuck in and saw that Neo's giant rear was wedged into the seat that seemed like it was designed to hug figures tightly, while not exactly being designed for figures with a lot of extra inches on them. "Well, that isn't exactly a downside I foresaw with this," Weiss said with a snicker. Neo put on a pout and held her hands out, silently asking for help up and out of her prison of a chair. "Oh, very well. But only because you're cute," Weiss teased as she took Neo's hands. On the count of three, with a heave with all of Weiss and Neo's combined strength, Neo literally popped out of her chair. Neo's momentum made her keep going and crash into Weiss, who fortunately had a sturdy enough stance to not be bowled over by her curvy girlfriend. As Neo and Weiss ended up well inside each other's personal space, and Weiss ended up with a faceful of Neo's chest, the couple broke out in laughter. As they held each other closely, the pair realised that their bellies had shrunk a little since they had left the buffet. Now they merely looked like they were normal people who had overeaten, as opposed to looking like they were heavily pregnant and ready to pop at a moment's notice. "Well, I suppose we had best get going before you get your fat rear stuck in anything else," Weiss teased as Neo snickered silently. The pair made their way out, arms around each other's waists and resting on their opposite hips. As Neo prepared her scroll for a message, she noticed that it was starting to get late.

' _I hate to say it, but maybe we should head to the bullhead station so you can get back to Beacon. You've got Beacon things to do tomorrow, right?'_ Neo's message suggested. Weiss checked her own scroll and was surprised at how late things had gotten, or at least late by Weiss' standards.

"Oh, goodness, thank you for letting me know. At least it's late enough that the rest of my team should be asleep when I get back, so I can shift out of this shape and back to my normal one without anyone noticing," Weiss responded. A short walk left the couple at the station, having a long, tender embrace. "Neo, this has been a wonderful night, even with my loss at the arcade. I hope we can do this again some time soon," Weiss enthused sweetly. Neo leant in and let her actions do the talking for her as she cupped Weiss' cheeks and went in for one last kiss. Weiss knew it would never be long enough for her, but eventually the kiss had to end and the couple had to go their separate ways for the evening. Just before leaving each other, Weiss planted a quick kiss on Neo's cheek. "I love you," Weiss whispered gently. Neo blew a kiss in response and the pair finished their date, Weiss heading back up to Beacon and Neo going back to her little apartment. If nothing else, the pair were eagerly awaiting their next date together.

Meanwhile, in a poorly lit room that was a smoke cloud away from spontaneously forming its own shadowy world spanning conspiracy, Emerald was stood behind Cinder, who was reviewing a scattering of photos that Emerald had printed out for her. On those photos were Weiss and Neo on their date from mere hours ago, blissfully unaware of the attention they had garnered. Entering the room was a taller man with spiky auburn hair with black horns slanted back within the mess of windswept hair, along with a red and white mask and a black asymmetric coat.

"Whatever this is, I hope it's worth my time," the man said in a gruff, grumbling voice.

"Of course it is, Adam," Cinder said in her standard sultry tone. "I'm certain you and your White Fang associates will find information about a Schnee to be very important information." Even behind his mask, it was clear that Adam was interested. He came around to the other side of the table to get a better look at the pictures.

"Specialist Winter Schnee? How did she get into Vale without my people knowing about it?" Adam asked sharply.

"Wrong Schnee. Try a younger one," Cinder corrected, while still having an air of mystery. Adam raised a hidden eyebrow.

"Weiss Schnee? We know about her already. She's a student at Beacon Academy, and she does not look like that at all. Is your source lying to you?" Adam interrogated, his head turned to Cinder, but Emerald could tell that the question was meant to be aimed at her.

"I have utmost faith in my sources. Whether you choose to have faith in them is up to you," Cinder replied coolly. "I believe this should help bolster our relationship, and ensure that you and your associates keep following our plan," Cinder added, more as a statement than a question. There was a pause, a silence with an unclear result.

"Who's the other one?" Adam curtly asked. Cinder had the answer, but Adam didn't need to know about it, especially considering who 'the other one' was meant to be working for. Fortunately, 'the other one' usually looked different, and Cinder doubted that Adam would be able to connect the two appearances, let alone connect all of that back to her.

"That isn't important," Cinder answered in a tone that made it sound truly unimportant. Adam silently scrutinised Cinder, her answer, then the photos one last time. Then, Adam straightened up.

"I'll have my scouts attempt to verify this information," Adam replied. " _If_ this information is true, then you can consider our relationship improved. That will keep us on track to complete the next steps of our plan." Adam turned and left the room, leaving just Cinder and Emerald alone in the room. Cinder went back to the photos, scanning across all of them, the large figures in them.

"Oh, Ruby," Cinder said to no one in particular, "playing with new pet projects, are you?" Emerald felt the air around Cinder begin to heat up and took a step back, still trying to get a look at the pictures and figure out what made these two so important to Cinder, and who this 'Ruby' was meant to be. As far as Emerald knew, the only Ruby they were dealing with at the moment was Ruby Rose, that dorky little girl in the red cloak from Beacon. She was cute and all, like a puppy turned into a human, but her optimism and cheerfulness were enough to make Emerald want to gag at times, it was just too much for Emerald's cynical heart, and this was apparently how she was all of the time. That couldn't possibly have been who Cinder was referring to, Emerald thought. The fact that one of the people in the photo was Ruby Rose's partner at Beacon had to have been a coincidence, Emerald thought. There was no way someone like Cinder could put up with someone like Ruby Rose, let alone know her well enough to have whatever this relationship was. As Cinder shuffled the photos into a single pile and held it in her hand, Emerald jumped as the stack ignited. Emerald was never going to get used to this, even if Cinder used it to dispose just about every other flammable thing that she didn't plan on keeping. That response to the photos of the pair, including the sinister smile that Cinder wore, was enough to raise Emerald's curiosity.

"Cinder, why are those two so important?" Emerald asked cautiously, bracing for some kind of negative response. Emerald was still trying to wrap her head around how they were so much bigger than usual. Emerald had never seen someone with a rear that even got close to the impressive size of her own all-natural rear, and then there was the fact that their heights shot up by a lot in nowhere near enough time for it to be natural. Before she could think any longer about that topic, Cinder dumped the smouldering remains of the photos in a nearby metal bin to finish burning down to ashes, before beginning to make her way to the exit.

"You'll know about it when I need you to know about it," Cinder said over her shoulder, before disappearing out the door. That cryptic answer wasn't enough for Emerald, if it could even be called an answer. There were too many questions left unanswered for Emerald's taste. Was Ruby Rose actually involved with this? How in the world did Cinder know her? What made Neo and Weiss Schnee so interesting to Cinder? How did Neo and Weiss make their bodies grow like that to such incredible sizes? Emerald's need to have these questions answered burned like the photos that created those questions, and she would try her best to get some answers to them, whether Cinder wanted her to get those answers or not.


	7. Fight and Fornicate

It was a lovely day in the city of Vale as Neo was minding her own business, running errands and generally having a nice day, but she couldn't shake the weirdest feeling that she was being followed. For someone in Neo's line of work, that wasn't a particularly uncommon feeling, after all it was only paranoia if people weren't actively looking for you. Still, this was a different type of feeling. Police and detectives usually weren't as good at hiding themselves as whoever was following Neo. Neo ducked down an alleyway, and that feeling of being followed was following her. Neo turned around and found herself in an empty alley, with the occasional person passing the alley entrance, but Neo knew better. If it was Emerald following her, like at the arcade during her and Weiss' date a week or so ago, she knew that Emerald could use her semblance to hide herself. Neo just needed to know where Emerald was hiding. As Neo scanned the alley, she found the evidence that gave Emerald away. A person walking past the alley disappeared for a brief moment, before reappearing. Neo figured that the gap was about person shaped, and the size of a wider than average person, like Emerald. Neo flipped her grip on her parasol and swung the handle at what looked like empty air. Neo didn't hit anything, but just out of range of her parasol, Emerald appeared to have phased into existence with an annoyed look on her face. Before Neo could question Emerald, Emerald turned and took off towards the street at an incredible speed, showing that Emerald's chunky legs definitely weren't just for show. Neo gave chase as Emerald entered another alley across the street. Fortunately, there were no cars to slow Neo down, and, even better, the alley ended in a dead end, trapping Emerald.

"Damnit," Emerald said, her red eyes gaining a deadly focus on Neo as she shifted into a combat stance, light on her feet so she could move quickly to attack with powerful legs. Neo knew that Emerald wasn't going to answer questions like this, especially when Neo had to type them out, so she readied her parasol and got into her combat stance too.

After a moment of tense anticipation, Emerald launched at Neo in a side kick. Neo put up her parasol to block, but the impact sent her skidding backwards. Neo knew she needed a moment to boost herself, she needed to buy herself some time. Neo put up an illusion of herself, leaping back as the illusion took her place. Before Emerald could try to dodge around it, Neo kicked her illusion at Emerald. The illusion shattered into countless pieces like glass as Emerald put her hands up to cover herself. Emerald's aura made the shattering illusion harmless, but it was enough of a distraction for Neo to duck behind a nearby dumpster. Neo took in a deep breath and focused her aura in her legs. Quickly, her thighs grew larger, making Neo very glad she remembered to wear her stretchy pants today. However, Neo forgot that her rear and hips were going to grow alongside her legs. Neo could work with this, she thought. She was about as wide as the average doorframe, roughly the same size as Emerald, when she stopped her shape shifting. Just in time too, as she could hear that Emerald was approaching her hiding spot. With one mighty jump, Neo leapt higher than the dumpster. She then kicked off the wall with both feet, launching herself rear first at Emerald. Emerald barely had time to duck the attack, feeling Neo's draft passing over her. As Emerald turned to face Neo, Neo had landed and was making an aggressive approach. Neo ducked low and swung a low sweep at Emerald's knees. Emerald lowered her stance and took the blow without a problem. Emerald tried to counterattack with a stomp on Neo's outstretched leg, which was a big, tempting target. As Emerald stomped, Neo shattered, another of her illusions as the real one had pushed herself back to safety. Before Emerald could recover, Neo took a step and a jump at Emerald, hitting Emerald square in the chest with a drop kick. Emerald went sprawling backwards, falling onto her plush rear. Neo took the moment to fire up her aura again, as her height shot up a few inches, just barely beating out Emerald, while beefing up her lower body again. Her belt gave out, snapping from the increased girth it was having to deal with and falling to the ground. At this point, she was certain that she had the size advantage on Emerald, not an advantage she often had in a fight, and she was going to take full advantage of it. Neo hoped that the advantage would be enough, as she doubted her pants could handle much more growth. Emerald was running at her, light on her feet. Neo figured that Emerald was going to jump at her and prepared a counter. As predicted, Emerald leapt, doing a pirouette in the air as she launched a spinning kick at Neo's head. What Emerald hit, however, was Neo's illusion. The real Neo had ducked low, and quickly shot up into a hand stand, hitting Emerald with both feet from below. Emerald struggled to recover as she landed awkwardly. Out of nowhere, Emerald's ankle was hooked by Neo's parasol. With a quick tug, the already off-balance Emerald had her feet swept out from under her and Emerald fell on her face, flat on the hard ground. There was a sudden weight on her back as Neo knelt on her back, pinning her to the ground. Emerald tried to struggle, but it was no use, Neo was too heavy and Emerald had no leverage to help herself up.

"Okay, okay, I give up," Emerald called out. Keeping an eye on Emerald, Neo cautiously got up, staying in her combat stance. As Emerald got up and brushed herself off, she let out an annoyed sigh. "And we're meant to be on the same side," she grumbled. After a short moment, Neo handed Emerald her scroll

' _Yeah, we are. So why are you stalking me?'_ Neo's message demanded. Emerald handed the scroll back.

"I can explain, but can we go somewhere nicer than this gross alley?"

As the pair sat down at the café, their rears were causing a couple of problems. To begin with, Neo was too wide to even get inside, so she had to wait outside while Emerald sorted everything out for them. Secondly, the seats weren't designed for people with measurements like Emerald and Neo, and so the armrests were digging into their sides and leaving them worried about the prospect of having to get themselves out of these chairs later on. Of course, it wasn't all bad news, as their extra-large rears were making the metal chairs much more comfortable, even if it meant that they were sitting much higher than they were probably comfortable with. Neo was also happy to have her hot chocolate with more addons, like whipped cream, sprinkled chocolate dust and much much more, than most people thought possible, let alone would want to have with their hot drinks. It made Emerald's small black coffee look like it was lacking a lot. Neo took a small sip as she typed out her message to Emerald.

' _So, why'd you follow me?'_ Neo asked. Emerald had a pensive look on her face as she scanned her surroundings. When she figured that no one nearby would rat her out, she leant in towards Neo.

"Cinder knows about you and Weiss, that's what I was doing at the arcade last week, spying on you two for her," Emerald whispered. Neo put on an angry pout and glared at Emerald. "Hey, I'm only doing what she told me to do," Emerald defended. Neo punched in another message.

' _Okay, then why are you following me TODAY?'_ Neo pushed on. Emerald's look changed, making the internal conflict apparent on her face.

"I… Cinder's not telling me everything," Emerald said, earning an eye roll from Neo. "Hey, I know you don't trust her, but I do. I just… I wanted to know why you two are so important. I'm guessing the whole shape shifting thing is what has her so interested in you two. Is there anything about it you can tell me? I won't tell Cinder or anyone else if you do." Neo thought for a moment, before picking up her scroll and typing out an explanation.

' _Short version is that I manipulate my aura just right, focus on making it expand, and then it makes me expand. I can also do it the other way around to get me back to normal and it works on more than just my ass, but you probably figured that out from watching me and Weiss at the arcade. I haven't learned all of it yet, but I'm getting training in it. If you want, I could teach you some of it, or get you in touch with the chick I'm learning from. You interested?'_ Neo's message read. Emerald took a moment to read through the message, making sure she understood what Neo was on about.

"As tempting as that offer is, I think Cinder would know what was up if I came back with an even fatter ass than usual. She'd probably figure it out once I got stuck in a bigger door than the ones I usually get stuck in," Emerald joked. Neo silently sniggered as Emerald thought of something. "Speaking of Cinder, there's something she mentioned when she found out about you two. She mentioned someone called Ruby. Is there anything you can tell me about that?"

Meanwhile, over at Beacon Academy, Weiss was farewelling her teammates as they went out for the afternoon. Weiss claimed that she had studies to do, and the rest of the team found it perfectly believable. However, Weiss had other plans, plans that needed the few hours of privacy that she was very fortunate to finally have. Over the last month or so, Weiss had been a little bit pent up. Of course, 'a little bit pent up' started off as an accurate description, but as the month went on it became more and more of an understatement, until now, when she was literally thanking the gods for some well needed alone time. On the bright side, this month gave Weiss some time to do some tinkering with her original fizzy drink and specially made mints, making the drink more carbonated and the mints more prone to nucleation, which would make the drink fizz up even more than before. Unlike last time, Weiss stripped herself beforehand, just after the rest of her team had left, and drew the curtains so she could do this in the main dorm room, since Weiss planned on getting much bigger, big enough that she could risk getting trapped in the bathroom by her own size.

As she cracked open the bottle and popped open her mint container, Weiss could feel her already warm core heating up, as if it was anticipating what was to come. Weiss took a slow, deep breath to steady herself and remind herself not to overdo things. In that vein, Weiss reached into the mint container and plucked out one single mint, swallowing it in one go and pushing the rest out of the way while she chased the mint with a small mouthful of the fizzy drink. The highly carbonated drink burned and stung against her tongue, but it was a sensation that Weiss had been craving, as she remembered and eagerly awaited what would follow shortly after. After a short moment, there was a sudden pressure in her stomach.

"Oh, that feels so good," Weiss whispered to herself as her belly began to bloat up, going from her nearly concave shape to flat in the blink of an eye, then growing larger and rounder by the second. This was far more powerful than Weiss anticipated, but she didn't feel particularly worried about this unexpected occurrence, she was too excited by her belly's inflation. It was maybe twenty or thirty seconds before Weiss was sporting a big, round belly, one that looked like it was heavily pregnant, yet perfectly smooth and soft. Weiss slowly ran her hands all over her belly, delighting as she felt her nerves ignite all across her bloated belly. One of her hands dipped over the horizon of her belly and slipped between her legs while the other kept massaging the round sphere of a belly. Weiss tried to tease herself, her fingers gently massaging the outer edge of her lower lips, but a sudden pulse from her core and a rising heat in her core told her that she didn't have time to waste with foreplay with herself, she needed an orgasm and she needed it right now. Her first two fingers slid into her core with zero resistance, her core warm and slick, ready to take the fingers in and ready to go. Weiss rocked her body slowly into her hand while her fingers pressed and massaged her inner walls. A quiet cry of pleasure slipped from Weiss' lips, her body in desperate need of this attention. As her hands worked, Weiss found herself hungry for more. Weiss barely even noticed when her third finger slipped inside, but she noticed what it did for her, how it heightened the pleasure in her core and sped up the inevitable orgasm. Meanwhile, her free hand was rubbing her belly faster and harder, making the pressure in her belly more and more apparent and making it feel even better. Before long, Weiss felt herself diving towards an orgasm, but not before Weiss tried to fit even more fingers in her core, trying to wring out every ounce of pleasure. Then, all of a sudden, the orgasm hit like a tidal wave, flooding her body with pleasure as Weiss let out a long and loud orgasmic cry that echoed in the empty room. Weiss' back arched and flattened as her whole body squirmed and gyrated on her bed and her inner walls clenched and loosened around her fingers. Then, after about half a minute of the most exquisite and most necessary pleasure Weiss had ever felt, the orgasm died down and Weiss felt her whole body go loose as it relaxed. Weiss carefully slipped her hands out of her core and lay back to bask in the warm afterglow.

"Oh, I needed that badly," Weiss admitted to herself. As Weiss relaxed, she couldn't stop her eyes from flicking over towards the rest of the drink and mints, and her mind wandered to two somewhat separate ideas. Firstly, there was the remote-controlled bullet vibrator that Weiss had subtly bought for herself in anticipation of a day like this, something that could do all the work for her while she lay back and enjoyed herself. While at the time Weiss was worried that it may be a bit on the big side, Weiss figured that she could handle it, especially after what she just did to herself. The other thing she thought about was how large she could get with all of the mints and drinks, and how the aura shape shifting could help spread the growth out, increasing the size of her bust and her rear. Weiss was certain, she wanted to do this, she wanted to get massive, and she wanted to orgasm like crazy while it was happening. Weiss retrieved her vibrator, about as thick as 3 of Weiss' petite fingers and the same colour as Weiss' hair, from under her bed. Weiss hesitated for a moment, before carefully slipping the vibrator in nice and easy, thanks to all of the lubrication Weiss' own wet core provided. Then, Weiss tossed down a handful of the mints and quickly chased it with a few mouthfuls of her drink. The pressure in her stomach built up again, much stronger this time as her belly surged forward. Weiss focused her aura, and, all of a sudden, her belly had stopped growing as quickly as before, or even as quickly as when Weiss was 'taking it slowly'. Instead, her rear was beginning to widen out, growing plumper and softer by the second and bringing her hips and thighs with it. Before Weiss knew it, her rear was as wide as her bed, making Weiss glad she was sitting on the side of her bed and not laying lengthways and spilling over the side. At least, Weiss was glad up until her mind told her how impressive filling and overfilling her bed was. Weiss wasn't exactly focused on that thought though, or anything other than her hands reaching for the rest of her mints, popping the top and downing the rest of them. With this inflation, Weiss diverted the belly's increasing girth upwards to her breasts, making them grow by a cup size every few seconds. Weiss' breasts went from the small bumps on her chest to massive pillows of soft flesh in less than a minute, bigger than the breasts on anyone in Beacon by about half the alphabet in cup sizes. Weiss' hands were drawn up to her breast as she massaged her feathery soft breasts, her fingers sinking in deep as every last inch of her bust felt the delectation her hands gave her. In all of this, Weiss' belly certainly didn't stop growing, ending up about the size of a beach ball, except much firmer, and somehow much softer.

"More," Weiss said in a guttural moan as she reached for the bottle with one hand and turned on her vibrator with the other. Weiss chugged the rest of her drink, not even stopping for air, as she lay back and felt the good vibrations emanating from her excited core. Weiss focused her aura as she kept drinking, spreading out the dramatic inflation. Weiss was growing so large that when she looked towards where her feet should be, there was nothing but a sea of her own expanding flesh, growing larger and larger, and Weiss was loving every second of it. As Weiss finished the bottle and tossed it carelessly aside, the vibrator became more noticeable. What Weiss noticed, was that it wasn't powerful enough for her needs. Weiss definitely felt that it was truly a need right now, a desperate need, like a man dying of thirst in a desert. And so, Weiss' finger hovered over the button for her vibrator remote, contemplating turning up the vibrations one level, but then whatever possessed her to become the largest woman in Vale possessed her again, making her turn the vibrator up to its most powerful setting. Weiss had about five seconds to realise that that maybe wasn't the best idea in the world before she was hit by the most powerful orgasm that Weiss had ever felt. It was a truly electrifying feeling that was felt in every fibre of Weiss' body. It was such a potent orgasm that Weiss felt her vision and her mind white out for a few seconds at a time as yet another wave of pleasure crashed over her. Weiss felt her back arch up just enough that her belly bumped into the bottom of Ruby's bunk. All the while, Weiss was howling with ecstasy, like her life depended on it. Normally, Weiss would have worried about what the neighbouring dorms would think of her, and would have been mortified if they heard her screaming as she came, but right now Weiss was definitely not in her right mind right now. Weiss' mind was filled with the kind of orgasmic bliss that blocked out everything else. The world could have been ending around Weiss right now and she wouldn't have noticed. Weiss could only think about how amazingly massive she was and how delightful her orgasms felt. Time seemed to stretch out forever, so long that Weiss almost didn't see the next orgasm coming, but come it did, and so did Weiss for a second time. The third and fourth followed shortly after, and Weiss felt like she was losing her mind in the best way possible. Weiss felt her whole body go numb and tingly as orgasm after orgasm hit her again and again. Weiss felt her eyelids flutter, before one long blink.

When Weiss came to, she noticed that her vibrator had died and realised that she must have passed out while it was on. When she finally got around to opening her eyes, she noticed two things of varying levels of importance. There was the fact that Weiss had deflated down to a more reasonable size, still undoubtedly large and definitely large enough to dwarf the rest of the students at Beacon. Then there was the fact that it had gotten dark outside. Now that Weiss was finished orgasming like it was a competition and had her mind mostly back under her control and mostly focused, she was able to realise that this mean that her team would probably be back soon and that she needed to get herself cleaned up, as she could smell the pungent odour of sweat and sex on her body. If Weiss was fully focused, her plan would have included getting herself back to her normal size, but at least Weiss was thinking about things other than her next orgasm or being massive. It was a bit of a struggle for Weiss to get her expanded body sitting upright, with the extra mass holding her down and her lap filling belly causing the most trouble as she tried to reach around and extracted the exhausted vibrator. She grabbed a tissue to clean it off, and as she stood up, her foot ended up in something else that would need a tissue. Weiss had apparently squirted an impressive amount of her feminine cum thanks to her excitement and the vibrator, something Weiss didn't know that she was capable of. Weiss carefully got down and wiped it up, awkwardly reaching around her increased girth instead of actually doing something about it. The moment the mess was done, Weiss froze as she heard the door open.

"Weiss, are you okay?!" Weiss' blonde teammate Yang called out as she and the rest of team RWBY burst through the door. It was Yang, Ruby and Blake's turn to freeze as they saw, knelt on the ground, a giant and naked Weiss with a face that was slowly turning red from embarrassment. Yang and Blake's jaws dropped as they tried to comprehend what they were seeing. Meanwhile, Ruby was at the back of the trio and was looking right at Weiss as she put out her thumb and pinky finger, miming using her scroll as she mouthed the words 'call me'. Weiss, with all logic and reason out the window, got up and sprinted for the bathroom, moving with speed that Blake and Yang would never have anticipated from someone Weiss' size, as Weiss just barely squeezed her plump rump through the door frame and slammed the door behind her. "Weiss, what's wrong? Nora texted us saying she heard you screaming," Yang called out as she quickly approached the door.

"Uh, Yang, Weiss dropped something that might give it away," Ruby said, kind of hating that this was a thing she had to say, but she knew someone would see it at some point. 'It' was Weiss' discarded vibrator, sitting on the floor next to Weiss' bed. Yang winced when she saw it, instantly realising what was happening, while Blake let out an annoyed sigh.

"I'll get some tissues and deal with this thing, can you two talk to her and do something?" Blake asked as she went for the tissues. Yang and Ruby nodded and went over to the door. They could just barely hear Weiss hyperventilating inside the bathroom.

"Weiss? Are you okay to talk?" Yang asked gently. There was a pause, one that made Yang and Ruby nervous.

"W-what about?" Weiss asked in a shaky voice as she perched her behind on the edge of the bathroom's tub.

"Well, we kinda figured out what you were doing in here," Ruby answered.

"And we're not judging. It'd be super crappy of us to kink shame you, or tell anyone else or any of that stuff," Yang added. "But, uh, you know, maybe you could warn us next time you decide to have some fun on your own. We don't need details or want them or whatever, but let us know if you need the room for some… private time."

"Yeah, and it can be a mutual sort of thing," Ruby eagerly agreed.

"Ooh, yeah, smart thinking. I mean, girls have needs. Am I right?" Yang continued.

"It's a want, not a need," Blake called out as she finished dealing with Weiss' vibrator.

"You know what I mean," Yang replied to Blake, before turning back to the door. "Anyway, yeah, don't be afraid to let us know about this stuff. Me and Blake are pretty chill about this sort of thing, and Ruby… she's more mature than she seems."

"Maturity's a myth," Ruby said, trying to act cool as she nonchalantly leaned on the door frame. Inside the bathroom, Weiss was biting her tongue to keep from laughing at how true Yang and Ruby were.

"So, Weiss, what do you say?" Yang asked. There was another pause as Weiss worked up the nerve to speak.

"That… that seems like a good idea. Also, I'm sorry for… um… for letting you see me like this," Weiss said, quiet but not so quiet that Ruby and Yang couldn't hear her.

"Hey, not a problem, Ice Queen," Yang dismissed. "Stuff happens. You just let us know when you're back to normal so we can get you some clothes." Weiss could still feel her heart racing as she absentmindedly acknowledged Yang's offer. If there was one thing Weiss was almost worryingly aware of now, it was the fact that subtlety had well and truly gone out the window now, and Weiss wasn't sure how she felt about that. At the very least, she knew it was something that she was going to have to deal with from now on, and she knew that if Neo heard about it, Weiss would never hear the end of it. In the meantime, Weiss took the time to sit in the bathroom, having her peace and quiet and slowly use her aura to work her massive body back into its normal size and shape. Weiss felt her mass turning into aura as her body shrunk back to normal, feeling incredibly energetic, and giving Weiss ideas for later, another time when she wasn't dealing with the abject terror that came from her friends walking in on her while she was naked and massive.

[AN: Alrighty, that's another commissioned chapter for Disturbed_Yui over on DeviantArt. What'll happen next? Stay tuned for the next thrilling chapter of whatever this is]


	8. The Plot, Among Other Things, Thickens

This sparring match was not looking good for Weiss. Ruby was literally running circles around her and getting far more hits in than Weiss was, even if Ruby's hits were barely chipping at the aura that Weiss had been training and improving of the last little while. Weiss was sure that Ruby was just toying with her, but it was still too much for Weiss to combat like this. It was time for Weiss to try something new, or at least it was better to try it out now than while she was out dealing with Grimm or in a less friendly fight with another person. Weiss used a glyph to push Ruby away, sending Ruby skidding backwards a few meters and giving Weiss some breathing room. She then focused her aura within her, letting it fill her body. As she did, her body began to rapidly expand, filling out all over, her chest, her belly, her rear, she even grew a few inches. All the while she silently thanked herself for investing in stretchier outfits, as she quickly filled this one out within a few second, ending up very portly. This was just in time for Ruby to recover from being pushed back. Ruby took a breath and focused her aura, but instead of growing, rose petals began to appear, gently falling from Ruby's body as she prepared to use her semblance. In an instant, Ruby became a red blur as she shot between Weiss' legs, sliding across the ground before hopping up behind Weiss. Weiss tried to turn and face Ruby, but her extra heft slowed her and reduced her agility, something Ruby was taking full advantage of. Ruby swung Crescent Rose, hitting Weiss with the tang of her scythe, spinning Weiss around to face Ruby and disorienting her. In a blindingly quick triple pirouette, Ruby smacked Weiss in the face with that part of the scythe, taking chunks out of Weiss' aura before taking a mighty swing back, stunning Weiss. Ruby then dashed at Weiss, jumping at her and kicking off of her round belly into a backflip. As she hung in the air, Ruby quickly changed Crescent Rose into its rifle form, her semblance making everything so slow that Ruby could see the individual parts of her weapon shift to allow it to change forms. The moment it was fully in its rifle form, Ruby pulled the trigger, landing a big hit to Weiss' aura shield right in the middle of Weiss' forehead. Ruby's shot hit with such force that Weiss' body hit the ground with a loud thud and bounced up into the air, up to twice her own height. Ruby then used her semblance to dash under the airborne Weiss, shifting Crescent Rose back into its scythe form. Timing it just right, Ruby swung in a big crescent slash, connecting with Weiss and sending her flying. As Weiss hit the floor and rolled head over heels, a loud buzzer rang out, signifying that Weiss had hit the red zone for her aura, meaning that only about 15% of it was left. Ruby quickly went over to Weiss as Weiss slowly and unsteadily got up.

"That… didn't go according to plan," Weiss admitted, her voice slow as she was still dazed from the combo that Ruby just hit her with.

"Lemme guess, your plan was to get big and overpower me. Am I right?" Ruby asked as she put her scythe into its inactive form and put it on her back. Weiss nodded as she sheathed her rapier, Myrtenaster. "That'll work against some people, but speedsters like me or people who know what you're doing, also like me, will just take advantage of it. You lose some agility with that extra size, and that's just another weakness to exploit. What you should try instead is just funnelling the aura into supercharging your abilities, both your physical abilities and your semblance. As far as your opponent knows, you just got a little bit more badass al of a sudden instead of getting really big and basically telling them that something crazy's going on," Ruby explained as Weiss listened intently, taking in everything. "Now, I can explain more if you want while we get some water, but you might wanna get back to your normal shape before someone sees you. Then they'll be all 'What the hell happened to Weiss?' and that'll be a whole thing," Ruby quickly added as Weiss looked down, blushing with embarrassment as she realised that she had forgotten all about her increased size.

"Right, of course," Weiss agreed. She took a few slow, deep, steady breaths and her body shrunk down, going back to its normal, skinny shape and size. Little did the pair know, but there was someone seeing them. It was their Faunus teammate, Blake Belladonna, with her amber eyes wide with shock as she could barely process what she was seeing in front of her. It was literal shapeshifting, and it seemed impossible, however it worked, but she trusted her own two eyes and four ears. As far as she could tell from what she was overhearing, Ruby seemed to be the expert on this, but didn't want anyone else to find out about it. As Blake ducked out of the training arena, she quickly thought about how she could get more information about this. She began making her way back to the team's dorm room when an idea came into her head. Yang might know, Blake thought. After all, Yang was Ruby's sister, and maybe Yang might even know how it works, not just what on Remnant was happening.

As Blake quickly entered her team's dorm room, she found Yang relaxing on her top bunk, playing a game on her scroll.

"Yang, can we talk?" Blake said quickly. This immediately pulled Yang's attention from her game as she closed her scroll and sat up, slouching slightly to make sure she didn't bump her head on the roof again.

"Yeah, sure thing. What's up?" Yang asked.

"Remember when we walked on Weiss and she was huge?"

"I'm actively trying not to, but yeah," Yang said, grumbling slightly.

"Apparently, she can do it through shape shifting, or something like that, and it seems like Ruby taught her how to do it, or at least she knows more about it than Weiss does. Do you know what's going on with them?" Blake questioned. Yang let out a long breath.

"Hoo boy, you're direct, aren't ya?" Yang said with a smirk. Blake's face was stoic as she folded her arms over her chest. "Right, gotcha. Anyway, yeah, it's a thing Ruby can do too. Heck, she's been able to do it… hmm… almost as long as I can remember. I think Mom taught her how to do it, her mom, not mine. I, like, know the general idea behind it, but I'm no expert. You'd learn way more by asking Ruby," Yang explained.

"Can you do it? Shape shift, I mean," Blake asked bluntly.

"Ah. Should've expected that question. Unfortunately, I can't. On the bright side, it means that this bod is all natural," Yang bragged, gesturing to her whole body. Blake cracked a small smile for a moment, despite her best efforts.

"Well then, how does it work?" Blake continued.

"Like I said, I'm no expert on it. As far as I remember, it involves focusing your aura… somehow, and it feels like running a marathon if you haven't practiced it. I don't know if I'm doing it wrong, or if it's just a thing I'm not able to do, but I've never managed to do it myself. Either way, it's no biggie for me, I'm pretty happy with my body and I don't really see a need to change it." There was a short pause as Blake's mind went back to the conversation she eavesdropped, seeing if there was anything else that needed answering.

"Ruby mentioned something about using that ability to 'supercharge your abilities', her words, not mine, and, apparently, it's possible to do it without changing your body. Is that a thing?" Blake queried. Yang raised an eyebrow.

"Did she say that? Well now, I think I've got some questions of my own to ask her," Yang responded. "I wouldn't mind turning my super strength up a couple of notches. You wanna go find her and ask about it?" Blake pursed her lips in thought for a moment.

"I'll think about it."

Meanwhile, in an unassuming warehouse down by the Vale dockyards, Cinder Fall was looking over a large corkboard on information when Emerald squeezed in through the door, her plump rear squishing against the doorframe as she snuck in.

"Um, hello Cinder. Did you have a moment to talk?" Emerald asked quietly. There was a silent pause as Cinder slowly turned to face Emerald.

"I think I can spare a moment. Is there a problem?" Cinder asked with an eyebrow cocked slightly.

"Not exactly a problem," Emerald replied, "closer to a question, or maybe a couple of questions." Emerald took a seat at the table where Cinder was organising her notes, pictures and other miscellany that was destined for the cork board behind them. It was clear that this seat was not designed for someone as wide as Emerald, nor someone as bottom heavy as Emerald, as she felt her rear spilling over the sides of the seat and heard the seat creak with every slight movement that she made. "You told me to find more information about the students competing in the Vytal Festival, and that is what I have, but I think you know more about Ruby Rose than you're letting on," Emerald needled. Cinder's face went from an impassive façade to a barely hidden scowl.

"She's as unimportant as the rest of them," Cinder in a cold tone. Emerald hesitated for a moment, not having gotten the response she expected.

"Well, it's just… I have found out about Ruby and her… unique situation." With that, Cinder's eyes focused on Emerald, a razor-sharp focus that had Emerald a little uneasy.

"Oh? And what is it that you heard?" Cinder asked rhetorically. Cinder was fairly certain that she knew what was about to come out of Emerald's mouth, but she wanted to hear Emerald say it.

"Well, to start with, she's older than the other students, by a lot. And this is her second time going through Beacon, for whatever reason, since it looks like she's already a trained and qualified huntsman. Also, she is working with Ozpin, but I'm not sure what she does for him and his people. And, finally, it looks like she was the one that taught Weiss Schnee and her partner… girlfriend… whatever they are, she taught them how to change their bodies, and it seems like she can do it herself through some sort of aura manipulation," Emerald informed Cinder, her confidence growing as she realised how much intel she had on Ruby and how useful it could all be for Cinder's operation. As Cinder silently appraised Emerald's information, Emerald's confidence deflated slightly, but it rose again as Cinder began to nod slightly.

"Intriguing," Cinder said, mulling over the information that Emerald had given her. "Could I ask what your source for all of this information was?" Cinder interrogated. Emerald gulped with nervousness. She did not want to give up her source, Neo, but she also did not want to lie to her boss, Cinder. Emerald did not have much time to weigh up the two sides of this dilemma, and so she decided to go with her gut on this one.

"No one. I found it all out on my own," Emerald said quickly, hoping that Cinder would believe what Emerald thought was a brazen and blatant lie. Cinder studied Emerald for a moment, while Emerald did her best to stay calm, even while the creaking chair was distracting her.

"Hmm, very well," Cinder commented. "I don't believe anything you actually said, however useful it may be, was actually a question. I certainly hope you still have a question worth answering," she added.

"I… I wanted to know if there was anything that I was missing. You just seemed to know a lot about her, or at least you seem familiar with her, and I just wanted to make sure I'm not doing something that could mess with our plans. Basically, what did I miss?" Emerald asked. Cinder thought for a moment, figuring what to tell her and what not to tell, or even if anything was worth telling her, when her thoughts were interrupted by her scroll beeping out a quiet ring tone as it vibrated on the table.

"Let me take this," Cinder stated, saying that it was happening, not asking for permission. Cinder looked at the screen and saw that it was Adam Taurus. Considering what she had told him last time, she figured that there were two ways this conversation would go. Either Adam would accuse her of lying, with something that could be interpreted as proof to someone that did not know better, or Adam was announcing that he had dealt with Weiss Schnee, either by taking her into his custody or killing her. Cinder figured that she would find out pretty quickly, so she answered it and awaited her answer as she greeted Adam.

"I hope you have good news for me, Taurus." Adam silently bristled for a moment at the other end of the line.

"We verified your information, it looks like it was accurate," Adam replied tersely.

"Of course it was accurate. I have very reliable sources," Cinder responded, turning to face Emerald as she talked. Emerald's heart raced from the excitement of being praised by Cinder, even if the praise was on the subtle side and even if she could not hear what Cinder was responding to.

"We found more information, and we have used that to locate and capture Schnee's partner. We have… plans for the near future," Adam informed Cinder, as if he were declaring it to be the most important fact in the world right now. Cinder raised an eyebrow, silently glad that this was a conversation over their scrolls and that he could not see her visible reaction.

"Very interesting." Cinder paused for a moment, a moment that Emerald assumed to be a dramatic pause. "Just don't get too hung up on your plans. After all, you and your underlings work for me, and I would prefer not to be forced to… remind you of that fact." The line went silent for a moment.

"Understood," Adam stated sternly. The line went dead as Adam hung up and Cinder put her scroll down.

"What was that?" Emerald immediately asked as Cinder began to slowly step towards the door.

"Progress," Cinder simply said as she opened the door, letting the noise of the small army of White Fang goons into the office.

[AN: Another commissioned chapter for Disturbed_Yui on DeviantArt, more of a plot chapter this time, less smut]


End file.
